El Otro Lado del Espejo
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Un espejo mágico lleva a Yugi a una dimensión donde toda su vida tiene otro rumbo distinto. ¿Qué secretos guarda Yugi con su otro yo dimensional? Esta historia participa en el concurso "Mirror, mirror" de la página de facebook "Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandom". Contenido: Puzzleshipping, toques de prideshipping, revolutionship, peachshipping, azureshipping. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Limpiaba con esmero los escaparates de su tienda dedicada a la venta de juegos cuando vio descender por las escaleras, pesadamente y adormilado, a su joven nieto con los ojos rojos debido al llanto excesivo y el mal dormir.

-Te ves pésimo. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Por favor, abuelo.

Tiempo después, Yugi finalizó sus alimentos con un ánimo más levantado, alegrando también a Solomon Moto, su abuelo.

Los ojos de Yugi Moto habían recuperado su apariencia normal, ya no estaban inyectados en sangre por tanto llorar a solas en su recámara.

Aunque no quería ver otra vez triste al chico llorando, lo correcto era confirmar lo que Joey, el mejor amigo de Yugi, le había contado por teléfono.

-Yugi, no llores más por ella.

El pequeño quedó hecho piedra al escuchar esas palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo su pecho comprimido por dentro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-su voz estaba quebrada.

-Hablé con Joey.

Así que su amigo fue con el chisme. ¡Joey y su gran boca!

-Haré lo que pueda por resistir.

Yugi estaba literalmente destruido por dentro. Toda la tarde había estado llorando a mares sin parar. Solomon decidió que lo más sano sería cambiar de tema evitando que volviera a recaer.

-¡Oye! Mira mi nueva adquisición.

Con una ancha sonrisa dibujada en su rostro arrugado, Solomon Moto se encaminó al sótano y con una seña de la mano le indicó a Yugi que lo siguiera. Extrañado, el joven de cabellos tricolores caminó detrás de él.

Una vez abajo, Yugi vio cómo su abuelo quitaba una gran cortina que envolvía un espejo tamaño natural con bordes dorados y un símbolo egipcio que representaba un ojo.

-¡Wowwww!

Yugi estaba anonadado. Era un objeto bello y raro al mismo tiempo.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste, abuelito?

Solomon volvió a sonreír, satisfecho de haber encontrado algo que hiciera dejar de lado a Yugi sus penas.

-Arthur Hopkins lo halló hace poco en unas ruinas y dijo que es un artefacto valioso.-explicó orgulloso el viejo-Dice que su idea es venderlo a un museo para exhibiciones de objetos poco comunes.

-Si piensa hacer eso, ¿Por qué lo tenemos aquí?-preguntó Yugi mientras exploraba cada parte del espejo sin tocarlo.

-Por el momento es muy difícil llevarlo a un museo. Además necesitan arreglar trámites para lograr el traslado y venta del mismo. Ese fue el motivo por el que me rogó que lo cuidara temporalmente.

Yugi pasaba su mirada radiante del espejo hacia su abuelo.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Según Arthur dice que, en el lugar donde lo encontró, había un escrito donde decía que se trata de un espejo mágico.

-¿Mágico?

Los oídos de Yugi se aguzaron prestando más atención a lo que dijo el hombre mayor.

-Se rumorea que este espejo es un portal a mundos desconocidos y eso aumenta su valor.

-Pero eso es una fantasía.

-Tal vez, pero no deja de ser divertido el saber que tiene una historia para narrar cuando sea vendido.

El joven de cabellos tricolores contempló admirado el espejo sintiendo una extraña atracción por este. Como si tuviera una conexión especial por dicho artefacto. Algo inexplicable sentía al estar frente a ese objeto de aspecto elegante y antiguo, pero con una belleza singular.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente para el pequeño Yugi que aún le costaba trabajo superar el tema que acongojaba su alma. Ese día sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y no deseaba salir con ninguno de sus amigos. Su corazón seguía llorando por dentro, especialmente después de ver la invitación que ese mismo día le llegó por correo. ¡Tenían el descaro de invitarlo a esa boda!

Comprendió que la única forma de sentirse mejor era tener ocupada la mente en otros asuntos, así que se levantó a realizar sus labores hogareñas esforzándose por despejar sus pensamientos. Como muchos hombres, no era muy dado a encargarse del hogar, pero su madre le enseñó algunas cosas. Así que se puso a limpiar toda la casa de arriba abajo.

Llegó el turno de asear el sótano. Se encargó de dejarlo todo en orden e impecable, pero cuando observó el espejo entendió que algo lo motivaba a dejarlo tal cual estaba. Era como si no pudiera tocarlo con sus manos sucias y empolvadas.

Le producía una sensación extraña. Su admiración por el espejo no era normal. Dejó la escoba recargada en la pared y caminó hacía el espejo. Vio cómo su reflejo se iba haciendo más grande conforme se acercaba hasta que pudo contemplar, con lujo de detalle, su cuerpo.

Era de baja estatura, con rasgos que le daban un aspecto más dulce y sus ojos eran grandes de un tono amatista. Era curioso; parecía un niño aunque ya era un adolescente casi adulto que sufría dolores de amor juvenil.

Levantó su mano y tocó la superficie del espejo con las yemas de los dedos. Tocando su rostro a través de su propio reflejo. Cuando deslizó su palma sobre el cristal del espejo, una luz intensa salió de dicho objeto causando que Yugi tuviera que cubrir sus ojos con su mano libre. Sintió como una fuerza succionaba su mano introduciéndola dentro del espejo y, asombrado, pegó un grito. Luego de que su mano había desaparecido dentro del espejo, que no paraba de despedir luz, su brazo también fue absorbido. Poco a poco, hasta llegar a él.

Se jaloneo en un intento por escapar, pero todo fue inútil y, finalmente, se desvaneció en el interior del espejo.

.

.

Lo primero que sus ojos visualizaron fue un sótano sucio, lleno de objetos acumulados, y cayó pesadamente al suelo golpeándose la nariz. Se puso de pie sobándose su cara adolorida, pero se sorprendió cuando vio el panorama del lugar donde se encontraba. Era exactamente el sótano de su casa. Sin embargo la suciedad se veía a simple vista, había muebles llenos de polvo y papeles amarillos con las letras tan borrosas que no se podían leer ya. Las paredes estaban agrietadas y la pintura estaba levantada de las paredes.

-¿¡Qué!? Este lugar es mi…

Miró a su alrededor comprobando que, efectivamente, se trataba del sótano de su casa. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era el motivo por el que se veía tan acabado y desastroso; daba la impresión de que nadie viviera allí.

Con paso inseguro, comenzó a avanzar por entre juguetes, ropa, libros y demás objetos regados por el suelo y subió por la escalera de salida. Llegó arriba y grande fue, aún más, su sorpresa al ver que la casa estaba igual de roída y decaída que el sótano. No podía creer el espectáculo ante sus ojos amatistas: las paredes estaban despintadas y agrietadas, los sofás de la sala llenos de polvo, había telarañas por todos los rincones y había olores de putrefacción.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Recorrió la estancia buscando algún indicio de su familia, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Pronto se dio cuenta que la tienda ya no se usaba como tal, sino que ahora era parte de la misma casa. Un vértigo se apoderó de él. Todo era extraño.

Se asomó por la ventana contemplando la noche que cubría la ciudad, la cual también tenía diferencias a la suya, pero con algunas similitudes.

-Esto sí que es extraño.

De pronto, escuchó un cerrojo y una llave en la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se apresuró a bajar a la sala y se escondió detrás de un estante. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una persona desconocida para Yugi, pero que lo dejó boquiabierto allí en su escondite.

Un chico semejante a él, con cabellos tricolores idénticos aunque con unos rizos amarillos de más, con el rostro más serio y frío y ligeramente más alto. Llevaba la misma ropa que Yugi usualmente usaba y en sus espaldas sostenía una mochila. La tiró al piso de forma fatigada y luego él se sentó pesadamente en el sillón de la sala de estar levantando una nube de polvo.

Se podía ver su rostro agotado. Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados, suspirando con cansancio y molestia.

-¡Ese desagraciado de Kaiba!

¿¡Kaiba!? ¿Escuchó bien? Ese chico parecido a él mencionaba a Kaiba, su más grande rival en la vida. Aguzó el oído atento a lo que dijera el joven.

-Estoy empezando a fastidiarme de ese estúpido.

Con paso duro, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina, Yugi lo siguió en silencio. Al igual que la sala, la cocina estaba en las mismas condiciones: sucia, vieja y con grietas. El chico abrió el refrigerador, sacó rebanadas de jamón, unos panes y un poco de mantequilla. Empezó a preparar unos emparedados mientras Yugi lo miraba detenidamente.

Era guapo, mucho más atractivo que él. Si al menos tuviera ese físico, seguro no estaría sufriendo por la mujer que amaba.

Su embelesamiento era tanto que se estiró de más para poder ver a su igual, haciendo que resbalara y cayera al suelo. El golpe, acompañado de un grito seco, hizo que el doble de Yugi volteara sobresaltado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Tomó un tubo de fierro en el piso, levantándolo en el aire con las dos manos y caminó hacia el escondrijo de Yugi. Con pasos lentos y en alerta, el muchacho salió de la cocina y escuchó el arrastre de los pies de Yugi al tratar de ponerse de pie.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

La voz del chico era gruesa y varonil. Levantó el tubo, encendió la luz de la sala y pudo ver claramente a Yugi hecho bola en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo.

Los ojos amatistas de ese chico se abrieron de par en par quedando boquiabierto. Soltó el tubo dejándolo caer al suelo con un ruido sonoro que llamó la atención de Yugi. Poco a poco se fue desenrollando, asomando sus orbes y girándolos a todas direcciones.

Pronto, los dos pares de ojos amatistas se encontraron; Yugi se puso de pie, hipnotizado, mientras ambos estaban impactados por la sorpresa. Eran demasiado parecidos, casi como si fueran hermanos gemelos. Los rasgos eran similares, pero Yugi lucía más dulce y tierno, mientras que el extraño se veía más rudo y varonil.

Durante varios minutos no se oyó ningún sonido en la casa, ni se movieron. Se recorrían mutuamente con los ojos sin poder dejar de mirarse. Uno tenía que romper ese silencio sepulcral.

-Hola.-fue lo único que Yugi pudo decirle a ese extraño.

-Hola.-fue su única respuesta del chico con similitudes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yugi Moto.

Yugi se petrificó con ese nombre. Era su nombre; ese chico se llamaba igual a él.

-¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

-Así es ¿y el tuyo?

-Yugi Moto.

Entonces el ambiente se volvió tenso, el misterio y la intriga inundaron la habitación.

-Mi nombre es Yugi Moto, pero mis amigos me dicen Yami.

Yugi se sorprendió con eso. Él no tenía ningún apodo, sin embargo todo era extraño y mágico.

-A mí sólo me llaman Yugi.

Nuevamente volvió a caer un silencio grueso entre ellos, no obstante, en esta ocasión, fue Yami el que habló.

-¿Viniste aquí con ayuda del espejo?

Yugi se quedó helado por la declaración. ¿El espejo? ¿Cómo sabía ese chico saber del espejo mágico?

-¿Sabes de eso?-preguntó Yugi interrogativamente retrocediendo un paso, con miedo en la voz.

-Porque se sabe que ese espejo es un portal entre dos universos alternos.

La cara de Yugi reflejó sorpresa e incredulidad, creyendo que se trataba de una mala broma. Pero no podía ser un juego; era real. Estaba viendo a un chico idéntico a él, viviendo en su casa completamente destruida. Reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces antes de concentrarse en Yami.

-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de un portal a otro universo?

Yami le sonrió.

-Si tienes el espejo seguro escuchaste sobre la leyenda que menciona que tiene el poder de abrir un portal a dimensiones alternas.

-Esas son fantasías.-refutó Yugi con firmeza.

-Pues una fantasía te trajo aquí.

Si Yugi no hubiera estado tan pasmado por lo que estaba pasando, se habría dado cuenta de que Yami sabía bastante de ese asunto.

-Esto es una locura. Seguro es un sueño del que voy a despertar.

Ignorando a su doble, Yugi se encaminó al sótano buscando el espejo. Yami suspiró resignadamente mirando al chico.

-Supuse que esto pasaría algún día.

Resignado, siguió a Yugi a la parte baja de la casa.

.

.

Abajo, Yugi tocó la superficie del espejo con las yemas de los dedos deseando que fuera absorbido por este. Esperó por varios minutos sin obtener resultados.

-Sé que esto es un sueño. No es real. No puedo estar en otro universo. He visto muchas películas de este tema.

Yami se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

-Es completamente real. Y yo soy tú en este universo.

El cuerpo de Yugi se paralizó. Tardó varios segundos en asimilar lo que sus oídos le trasmitieron. Volteó a ver a Yami que no le quitaba ni un ojo de encima. Palideció.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Tú y yo somos la misma persona. Existimos en diferentes mundos, pero representamos a Yugi Moto.

Las piernas de Yugi comenzaron a temblar hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Yami se aproximó a él arrodillándose a su lado, lo sacudió por los hombros con un poco de brusquedad, misma que también causó estupefacción en Yugi.

-No te conmociones. Sé que esto es difícil de entender para ti, pero debes de comprender que esto es real. Este es otro universo paralelo al tuyo. Yo soy Yugi Moto en este mundo y tú Yugi Moto en el tuyo.

Yami le sostuvo la mirada a Yugi. Eran los mismos ojos, la misma cara, el mismo cabello. Con diferencias y similitudes. El pequeño cuerpo de Yugi poco a poco se fue relajando sin apartarse de su doble.

-No temas. Estarás conmigo hasta que puedas regresar a tu mundo.

Yugi no entendía qué pasaba, ni el comportamiento de Yami. Como si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

El sonido del timbre sacó de sus casillas a ambos tricolores. Yami giró sobre sí mismo rápidamente y luego se dirigió a Yugi severamente.

-Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. Ni se te ocurra irte de este lugar.

Corriendo, Yami salió del sótano cerrando la puerta con un gran golpe, mientras Yugi trataba de analizar cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando.

.

.

-¡Tea!-exclamó Yami llenó de júbilo.

Una bella chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules con un top pequeño que cubría sus senos, una chaqueta y una mini falda tan diminuta que con el hecho de subirla un poco se podría ver su ropa interior, entró sin esperar a que el chico le indicara que pasara. Se sentó, como si fuera su casa, en el sofá polvoriento, sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar con las piernas cruzadas entre ellas.

-Lamento que haya tardado, pero el trabajo en la cantina me entretuvo bastante.

-Espero que no haya sido con un hombre.

Yami arqueó la ceja mostrando celos.

-Ay, por favor. No te sientas mal. Sabes que eres el único que puede tenerme completamente.

La sonrisa coqueta de Tea hizo que Yami sonriera con picardía.

-Eres muy traviesa.

-Es lo que sucede cuando tienes un novio como Yugi Moto.

-Hablando de eso. Hoy me fue pésimo en el trabajo.

-¿Seto Kaiba te está haciendo sufrir?-preguntó Tea inhalando de su cigarro.

-Es un martirio. Cree que tiene toda la razón del mundo, que es superior a todos y piensa que los demás somos basura.

-Yo te dije que no buscaras trabajo con él. No es una persona de fiar.

-Era la única forma de salir de esta miseria.

-No te hagas tonto. No has salido de la miseria. Al contrario, estas peor que antes.

Tea era cruel al hablar, pero su honestidad hacía que Yami no se molestara. Al contrario, eso le gustaba mucho de ella.

-No pienso rendirme. Seguiré trabajando para él hasta que pueda conseguir un sueldo honorable.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Deberías dejar KC y buscar un trabajo donde te vaya mejor.

-No será bueno el pago, pero al menos es un lugar con prestigio.

-El prestigio no funciona en esto.

Fatigado de la conversación, Yami cambió de tema. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa pícara.

-Olvidemos esas boberías. Concentrémonos en nosotros.

Tea le devolvió la sonrisa entendiendo el lenguaje de su novio. Sin esperar un segundo más, Yami se abalanzó contra ella y ambos se besaron apasionadamente. Él se sentó en el sofá sin parar de besarla y ella se sentó, con las piernas abiertas, sobre las suyas. No paraban de besarse con pasión; era un deseo desenfrenado.

De repente, Yami detuvo a la chica y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una envoltura muy pequeña y se la mostró. Tea sonrió otra vez entendiendo qué era.

-No podemos correr riesgos.-dijo Yami.

-Exactamente, no ahora.

-Pero confieso que me sería muy grato que un día planificáramos algo más allá.

Tea entrecerró los ojos.

-Yami, ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces.

-Ya llevamos 4 años juntos.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo que trabajar más para darte mejores opciones.-dijo Yami acariciando la cara de su chica.

-Pues mientras te organizas, sigamos así.

Yami la miró a los ojos. No le era agradable tener "sólo una novia", pero tampoco podía tener una esposa. La volvió a besar con frenesí apretándola contra su cuerpo.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para Yugi que seguía esperando a Yami en el sótano. Estaba tan admirado con los recientes sucesos, que seguía pensando que se trataba de un sueño del que pronto despertaría. Pero siempre que se pellizcaba le dolía: era verdad. Estaba en otro universo, viéndose a él mismo. Sin embargo había mucho que no comprendía y deseaba averiguar qué sucedía y si había una solución.

Aburrido de esperar, con la emoción saliendo de su pecho, subió las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo hasta llegar arriba. Una vez salió de allí, llegó a sus oídos un sonido muy curioso que poco a poco le fue llamando la atención. Entró en la sala con paso cauteloso oyendo como el sonido extraño aumentaba en sus oídos. Hasta que estuvo muy cerca reconoció que se trataba de gemidos placenteros y sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad roja que en medio de la oscuridad no se podía notar. Se dio la vuelta para volver al sótano, pero sus ojos aún no estaban acostumbrados a las penumbras y al pisar erróneamente, rodó por las escaleras.

Los golpes secos alertaron a Yami y Tea, que detuvieron el acto que estaban haciendo y miraron en dirección al sótano.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Tea asustada.

Yugi se sobó todo su cuerpo adolorido quejándose sin parar. Recibió un susto cuando vio que las luces se encendieron en el umbral de la puerta. Ahí estaba Yami acompañado de una chica que dejó a Yugi helado al saber de quién se trataba.

.

.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es idéntico a ti!

Tea estaba maravillada con Yugi. Le acariciaba las mejillas como si fuera un niño pequeño. Yugi no podía dejar de mirarla. Era Tea, pero su personalidad era completamente diferente. Esta chica era más atrevida, vestía de forma provocadora, era mucho más coqueta.

Todo lo contrario a la Tea que conocía. Ella era dulce, pasiva y más puritana en lo referente a su vestimenta.

Yami sonreía divertido viendo cómo trataban a Yugi de la misma manera en que se trata a un niño inocente.

-Me sorprende que tengas un familiar lejano tan parecido a ti. Creí que toda tu familia había muerto.

Las palabras de Tea conmocionaron a Yugi. ¿Muerto? ¿Acaso su abuelo y su madre estaban muertos?

Yami carraspeó incómodo con las palabras de su novia.

-Es familiar de mi abuelo. No nos conocíamos hasta hoy que llegó.

-¿Por qué no me presentaste?

-Creí que resultaría incómodo para el chico y para ti. Ha viajado desde muy lejos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

-Por tiempo indefinido, pero espero que su estancia sea agradable aquí conmigo.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Tea habló en voz baja a Yugi.

-Te advierto que es un chico de carácter pesado, pero muy agradable cuando lo llegas a tratar.

La forma de hablar pícara, su rostro bello y su cabello brillante causaban que Yugi se sintiera embobado al tener frente a frente el rostro de Tea: la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Tea le guiñó el ojo y el calor subió a las mejillas de Yugi ruborizándose. Yami le dedicó una mirada seria.

-En fin, es mi deber familiar apoyar al chico así que eso haré.

-Pues te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees.

Yami asintió con una media sonrisa. Sin embargo no quería involucrar a Tea en estas cosas.

-Bueno, querido, me retiro.

Atrevidamente, Tea se acercó y besó apasionadamente a Yami. Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido poniéndose aún más rojo, con la sangre hirviéndole en la cabeza. Más asombro hubo de su parte cuando Yami correspondió el gesto con la misma pasión: tuvo que mirar a otro lado enrojecido hasta los pies por la vergüenza.

-Nos vemos luego.

Tea se despidió y se marchó. Yugi la siguió con la mirada, pero un golpe seco en su cabeza hizo que se llevara las manos a la zona afectada.

-¡Te dije que no salieras de tu escondite!

-¿Crees que es fácil estar encerrado sin saber en dónde estoy?

-¡Ya te dije! Estas en otro universo paralelo al tuyo.

Yami gritaba molesto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Por qué es que sabes tanto de ese espejo?

-Me encargué de investigar hace tiempo.

-No lo creo. Pareces ser experto en el tema y no te dio miedo cuando me viste.

Yami retrocedió un paso, flaqueando en su firmeza. Apretó la mandíbula mientras cavilaba, buscando una respuesta adecuada al cuestionamiento de Yugi.

-Te lo expliqué unos momentos antes. Hace años que ese espejo está en mi poder así que investigué a fondo todo sobre él.

Le dio la espalda a Yugi para no tener contacto visual con él. Yugi encogió los ojos mirándolo con suspicacia; algo le hacía pensar que su otro yo guardaba misterios que no pensaba revelar con facilidad.

-Dime otra cosa ¿qué es eso de que mi familia está muerta?

Hubo silencio. Yami no quería responder. Siguió dándole la espalda apretando sus dientes, con miedo a lo que pudiera decir frente a su otro yo; dulce y tierno.

-En este universo mi abuelo murió de un ataque al corazón y mi madre cuando yo nací.-la sangre se congeló en las venas de Yugi-Mi padre no quiso hacerse responsable y mi abuelo me cuidó hasta su muerte ¿Satisfecho?

-¿Y el espejo?

-Un amigo de mi abuelo lo trajo cuando yo era niño.

Yugi se dio cuenta que era verdad todo lo que Yami le dijo: era una dimensión alterna. Además con muchas diferencias entre sí: su abuelo seguía vivo, igual que su madre y su padre viajaba mucho. Él no usaba ningún apodo. Tea no era su novia, sino su amiga.

Entonces, una idea loca cruzó por su cabeza. La sacudió varias veces antes de dirigirse a Yami.

-Oye ¿cómo le hiciste para que Tea y tú sean pareja?

-Nada, sólo fui yo mismo.-respondió Yami con los ojos cerrados.

-Sé que tienes algo diferente a mí. Dime qué es.

Yami se giró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás diciendo que en tu dimensión Tea no es tu novia?

El tricolor menor agachó la cabeza con ojos tristes. Una sombra se adueñó de él comprimiendo su pecho y adentrándolo en ese dolor que trataba de superar. Yami no necesitó palabras para saber cómo era la vida de Yugi en su universo.

-¿Tan mal está tu relación con ella?

-Digamos que no es como la tuya.

Yugi sonó triste y quebrado. Al verlo así, Yami tuvo compasión de él, además de que no le agradaba ver triste al chico. Su corazón duro se partió al verlo lagrimear por dentro de esa forma.

-Temo que no puedo ayudarte.-Yugi lo miró sorprendido-La Tea de este mundo es muy distinta a la tuya, así que no les gustará lo mismo.

Con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, Yugi se puso en pie con los puños cerrados y una voz muy decidida.

-No es verdad.

Yami se estremeció con eso, abrió sus ojos como platos impactado de la reacción del pequeño.

-Aunque sean dos dimensiones paralelas, estoy convencido de que debe de haber una forma en que Tea pueda sentir lo mismo por mí.

Yami parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender qué pensaba el muchacho.

-Por eso te pido que me brindes tu apoyo. Ayúdame a conquistar a Tea.

El tricolor mayor no salía de su incredulidad. ¿Ayudar a su parte contraria de la otra dimensión? Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que asimilara lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Está bien, te ayudaré hasta que tengas que volver.

-Ya que sabes tanto del espejo ¿tienes una idea de cómo podré volver a casa?

Yami guardó silencio. La tristeza lo invadió; conocía muy bien cómo podía Yugi regresar.

-Para volver allá primero tienes que resolver asuntos pendientes aquí.

-¿Qué?-estaba anonadado.

-Hay cosas que tienes que arreglar para lograr abrir de nuevo ese portal.

Antes de que Yugi dijera algo, Yami se alejó y subió a su habitación dejando solo al pequeño que trató de alcanzarlo para preguntarle más detalles, pero su otro yo ya había desaparecido por las escaleras.

Yugi se quedó pasmado en la sala ¿resolver asuntos pendientes? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué Yami conocía tanto del espejo?

Yami se encerró en su recámara con la cabeza gacha y los ojos apagados. Un amargo dolor atravesaba su corazón como una flecha lanzada por un cazador.

-Yugi, tú también me olvidaste por completo.

 **¿Qué tal? Será una historia corta para este concurso en donde me inscribí. Espero sea de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¡Despierta, dormilón! Es hora de levantarse.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Conforme su vista se aclaró, Yugi recordó en donde estaba. Por momentos pensó que estaba soñando y que nada de eso era verdad.

-¡Levántate! No creas que planeo dejarte aquí. Irás a mi trabajo conmigo.

En cuanto oyó eso, Yugi se paró de un brinco del sofá donde durmió toda la noche.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?

Yami estaba vestido de forma presentable, viéndose perfectamente bien arreglado y con ropa que, seguramente, el pequeño Yugi nunca usaría.

-Les diré que estás conmigo por encargo. Después de lo que hiciste ayer no confió en dejarte solo por aquí.

-¿Temes que te descubra haciendo más barbaridades con mi amiga?-preguntó Yugi con los ojos en blanco.

Yami cerró sus puños, apoderándose la ira de él. Se acercó a Yugi y este sintió un golpe extremadamente fuerte en su cabeza.

.

.

Las mejillas de Yugi adquirieron un color rojo al estar frente a las miradas de tantos empleados de KC. Si bien, en su tiempo, conocía muy bien a Seto Kaiba, jamás trabajó en su empresa. Yami se había encargado de presentarlo a todos como un familiar lejano que viviría temporalmente en su residencia y, por motivos personales, tendría que llevarlo con él a su empleo.

Todos lo miraron raro, pero no les quedó de otra más que aceptar. Aunque el problema real consistiría en convencer a Kaiba de que Yugi estaría presente en cada lugar donde Yami se presentara.

Al entrar en la oficina de Yami, Yugi quedó boquiabierto con todo lo que sus ojos presenciaron. El despacho de su otro yo era grande, lleno de estantes repletos de libros o documentos, un enorme ventanal donde se podía ver toda la ciudad y muebles acompañados de una mesa para tomar el té.

Todo lo contrario de la casa-tienda del abuelo de Yugi.

-¿Sorprendido?-preguntó Yami al ver la cara de asombro de Yugi.

-Es mejor de lo que creí.

-Trabajar con Kaiba tiene sus beneficios.

Yugi enfocó su mirada en él con extrañeza.

-Si es verdad ¿Por qué nuestra casa está destruida? No tiene lógica.

Yami le sostuvo la mirada. Responder esa pregunta sería desagradable; había muchas cosas que Yugi no estaba preparado para escuchar todavía.

-Es una larga historia.

Impidiendo que Yugi continuara con la conversación, Yami se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a sacar papeles al azar mientras encendía su computadora. Yugi arqueó la ceja suponiendo que Yami le ocultaba cosas. Tendría que averiguar de qué se trataban.

.

.

Con un golpe seco, la puerta se abrió de par en par azotándose en la pared. Yami y Yugi brincaron por el susto mientras una persona avanzaba hacia ellos. Yugi quedó convertido en piedra al saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hace un familiar tuyo en mi empresa?

Seto Kaiba recargó sus manos en el escritorio de su empleado, hablando a voz en cuello y con una sien resaltaba en su frente.

-Siento mucho no consultarlo con usted antes, pero me temo que no tenía opción.

Yugi se asombró en gran medida cuando oyó el tono sumiso con que el rebelde Yami hablaba. ¿Desde cuándo Yami era sumiso con alguien? ¿Qué poder ejercía Kaiba sobre él?

-¡Esta empresa tiene un gran prestigio como para que traigan familiares que pueden causar problemas!

-Yugi no es alguien que dé problemas.

-¿Yugi? ¿Se llama como tú?

Kaiba reparó en Yugi mirándolo de arriba abajo con ojos inquisitivos.

-Parece una copia tuya.

-Es un familiar lejano.

Kaiba achicó los ojos, pero tuvo que creer en la palabra de Yami.

-Si este chico causa inconvenientes en la empresa verás las consecuencias.

-Sí, señor.-respondió Yami con una reverencia.

Enfurecido, Kaiba se marchó de la oficina. Cuando hubo desaparecido completamente, Yami se descontroló. Comenzó a golpear la mesa, tiró los papeles al piso. Yugi se asustó con los golpes que esté impartía a los objetos cercanos a él. Yami se esforzó por tranquilizarse, respiraba agitadamente. La ira era visible en él.

El pequeño Yugi lo miraba. Los hombros de Yami subían y bajaban por los agitados movimientos de su respiración, metiendo y sacando aire sin parar.

Eso fue desagradable para los ojos de Yugi; no quería ver sufrir a su otro yo. Con ternura tomó la mano de Yami haciendo que esté se girara a verlo. Yugi le lanzó ojos de afecto y apoyo, dándole a entender que en las buenas y en las malas estaría con él.

Yami fue calmándose poco a poco. Sus jadeos recuperaron su ritmo normal y le sonrió a Yugi. Esté le devolvió el gesto, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Yami tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Yugi, paralizándolo mientras miraba fijamente a su doble; la persona que representaba su lado más fuerte, varonil y seguro de sí mismo.

Un silencio abrupto los había invadido. Permanecieron largo rato mirándose con un afecto único que nació en sus corazones al roce de sus manos, hasta que Yami recobró la conciencia.

-Ese es mi jefe, Seto Kaiba.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste trabajando con él?

Yami no contestó. En su lugar soltó la mano de su compañero; eso le dolió al chico, pero no dijo.

-Es una larga historia. Más adelante te la contaré.

-¿Por qué tienes tantos secretos conmigo?

Yami se estremeció con la afirmación. Fingiendo que no prestaba atención a las palabras dichas por Yugi, empezó a ordenar los papeles que había desacomodado en su alocada furia.

-Deja de ser tan mentiroso.-Yugi estaba molesto ahora.

-No lo soy.

-Ocultas algo. Sabes más de lo que esperaba sobre esto que está sucediendo.

-Ya te dije mil veces que investigué todo sobre el espejo.

-No te creo.

-No lo creas.

Yugi apretó los dientes rechinándolos. Algo que detestaba eran las mentiras; ya había vivido suficientes mentiras a lo largo de su vida.

Olvidó por completo donde estaba. Con la palma de su mano, golpeó estrepitosamente el escritorio de Yami que se sobresaltó mirando a Yugi con sorpresa.

-¡Definitivamente no creo que tú seas mi otro yo! Yo nunca le mentiría a nadie para salir de problemas. ¡Eres un completo estúpido!

Colérico y entristecido al mismo tiempo, Yugi se alejó corriendo, Yami trató de detenerlo, pero fue en vano. El pequeño salió de la oficina recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador por donde habían llegado. Se subió en este, sin saber a qué piso estaba dirigido; sólo le interesaba huir. Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos. Yami lo siguió asustado, pero sólo pudo vislumbrar el momento en que Yugi entró en el elevador que se cerraba tras él.

Yami vio el indicador de pisos; subía. Se detuvo en el último piso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal: era el lugar donde estaba la oficina principal de Seto Kaiba.

Con el corazón en un vuelco, corrió lo más de prisa que pudo por las escaleras que lo llevaban arriba; esperar el siguiente elevador era un proceso muy lento.

.

.

Yugi no supo a donde lo llevó el ascensor; sólo entró por instinto buscando escapar. Su vista estaba nublada por el llanto causado por las emociones vividas. Aún guardaba la esperanza de que estuviera soñando y que pronto despertara en su cama con la única pesadilla de que la chica que amaba se casaría con otro hombre. Confundido, salió al pasillo creyendo que se trataba de la planta baja hasta que distinguió varias oficinas. Se giró de vuelta al ascensor para volver sobre sus pasos, pero chocó con una persona y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Su sangre se paralizó en sus venas al reconocer al hombre que, con los brazos en jarras, lo miraba con desprecio y odio.

-Se…se…se…-las palabras no salían de la boca de Yugi.

-Estaba seguro de que Yugi no podía controlar a su tocayo.

La voz de Kaiba sonaba un tanto divertida y vengativa.

-Yo…yo…

Con la fuerza que poseía, sumada a su altura que sobrepasaba a Yugi, tomó al pequeño del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó arrastras por el suelo hasta su despacho personal donde lo tiró al suelo bruscamente.

Yugi se levantó lentamente; escuchó el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Ya encontré el mejor pretexto para despedir a ese malnacido de Yugi Moto.

El pequeño tricolor entendió que hablaba de su contraparte paralela, Yami. Miró con dureza al CEO.

-No te metas con él. Quiso traerme aquí para que no estuviera solo en casa.

-¿Acaso eres muy niño para estar en casa solo?-espetó Kaiba burlonamente.

Yugi estaba sorprendido. El Kaiba de su línea dimensional no era así de malvado. Si bien era una persona seria y fría, nadie lo consideraba malo ni injusto; al contrario, tenía fama de ser alguien que se daba a respetar, pero que también te daba esa misma medida de respeto.

-¿Por qué te compartas así con Yami?

-¿Yami?-el empresario parecía sorprendido-Así que lo llamas por su apodo dado en las tabernas y bares.

Las pupilas de Yugi se dilataron por la sorpresa. ¿Tabernas y bares? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué pasaba con su otro yo en la dimensión donde estaba?

-¿Te sorprende? Parece que no conoces bien a tu familiar. Entonces sí puedo creer que eres un pariente lejano.

Kaiba se escuchaba burlón y divertido observando cómo Yugi estaba anonadado y sin palabras por lo que estaba descubriendo de Yami.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?-Yugi apenas y podía hablar.

-Más que tú. Estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué trabaja contigo?

-Le ofrecí este trabajo después de que su abuelo murió. Como fuimos compañeros de estudio en la misma escuela, necesitaba contratar a alguien de confianza que pudiera hacerse cargo del empleo. Y como tenía muchas deudas que pagar, él aceptó el puesto que le ofrecí aunque el pago no era mucho.

-¿Eso es todo?-Yugi arqueó una ceja-Si esto que dices es verdad ¿Por qué continua viviendo en pobreza deplorable?

Kaiba lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Percibió que entre ambos tricolores había secretos que tarde o temprano debían salir a la luz. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia Yugi, tomó el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro dejándolo a unos centímetros del suyo. Yugi sintió la respiración del CEO en su cara; por un momento le cruzó un pensamiento por la cabeza, pero lo eliminó a segundos de que apareció.

-Tu querido Yami y yo estamos…

La puerta se azotó con un golpe estruendoso. Tanto Kaiba como Yugi miraron a ella descubriendo a Yami en el umbral de la entrada con la cara enrojecida del enojo. Con pasos firmes, se acercó a ellos y jaló a Yugi del brazo alejándolo del CEO.

-¡Más vale que no te acerques de nuevo a este chico!-amenazó Yami con los ojos encendidos en furia.

-¿Qué harás? No puedes hacer nada contra mí. Todo lo contario; yo soy el que puede destruirte.

Seto hablaba con burla, pero parecía disfrutar la escena, lo que hizo que la ira de Yami creciera en su interior. Apretó un puño dispuesto a encestar un golpe en el rostro del CEO, pero sintió la cálida mano de Yugi sosteniendo su mano empuñada y se detuvo.

-Temo decirte que este es el pretexto que he estado buscando todo este tiempo para despedirte.

Yami se sorprendió con las palabras de su jefe.

-Hacía tiempo que deseaba que te largaras, pero tus servicios son muy buenos así que no me convencía la idea de despedirte, pero al ver que casi me golpeas y que traes gente al trabajo como si fuera tu casa, te doy el comunicado de que no quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca más por aquí.

Yami apretó los dientes enojado, para luego sonreír satisfactoriamente.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Llevaba tiempo que deseaba ya no tener que complacerte por más tiempo. Eres un hombre muy injusto y cruel con los demás.

Kaiba sonrió de medio lado indicando que no le importaba. Yami giró hacia Yugi, lo tomó de la mano y salió con él de la oficina.

-Puedo encontrar hombres mejores que tú.-fue lo último que alcanzó a oír Yami de boca del empresario, Seto Kaiba.

.

.

-¡Estoy harto!

Con la misma fuerza que momentos antes utilizó Yami para entrar en la oficina, Yugi entró a la casa, "su casa", y se tiró en un sillón levantando nubes de polvo.

-¡Estoy harto de lo mentiroso que eres! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que ocultas algo?

-Esta es otra dimensión. Es normal que nuestras personalidades tengan diferencias.

-¿Estás reconociendo que mientes?

-No dije eso.

Yami estaba calmado; atento a las palabras de Yugi. ¿Acaso no lo podía recordar todavía?

-En mi mundo yo nunca he trabajado para Seto Kaiba, pero Tea sí trabajó con él.

El rostro de Yami cambió de pasivo a sorprendido.

-¿En serio? ¿Trabajaron juntos? ¿Cómo la trató?

Yugi frunció el ceño al notar que Yami parecía alterado.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado a ti?-preguntó Yugi inquisitivamente.

-Lo normal.-respondió Yami, sin embargo en su voz había un temblor que lo hacía flaquear.

-Dime la verdad. Kaiba dio a entender que entre ustedes hay algo más que solo trabajo.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Yami suspiró pesadamente.

-Tendré que decirte todo con respecto a mi trabajo con Kaiba.

Se dirigió al sillón y se sentó en él, ante la mirada indagadora de Yugi Moto, su yo débil y tierno.

-Cuando mi abuelo murió, dejó muchas deudas. Esto fue debido a que la tienda no generaba muchos ingresos. Así que me vi obligado a cerrarla y comencé a trabajar en bares y tabernas. Obtuve mala fama por ser un buscapleitos y bravucón con todos; de ahí que me apodaran "Yami": oscuridad. Todo esto fue hasta que Kaiba me ofreció un empleo fijo.

-¿Aceptaste con facilidad?

-Kaiba y yo fuimos compañeros de escuela así que fue normal que lo aceptara. Al principio me ofreció una suma considerable de pago, luego resultó que el empleo que me ofreció daba un pago menor que eso. Le reclamé, pero él me dijo que mi verdadero servicio no era sólo ser un coordinador sino…

Se detuvo. Las palabras estaban trabadas en su lengua.

-¿Qué otro trabajo hiciste con él?

Yami apretó sus puños, su cuerpo tembló, bajó la mirada evitando el contacto visual con Yugi.

-¿Acaso…fue…?

Yami asintió y Yugi estaba con los ojos dilatados.

-¿En serio te pidió eso?

-Hace dos años que me pidió que saliera con él a cambio de un pago. Creí que solo bromeaba, pero amenazó con decirle a Tea que nos acostábamos si se me ocurría revelar algo.

-Eres mucho más valiente que yo. Tú no te dejas intimidar.

-Es un hombre con mucho poder.-Yami lo miró-No sólo me amenazó con Tea, también me dijo que destruiría esta casa y se encargaría de que no consiguiera trabajo en ninguna parte del país. Me dijeron que cuando dice algo lo cumple. Es una persona muy soberbia.

-¿Crees que ordene algo contra nosotros?

-No-sonrió de repente-Él mismo me dijo que si tenía oportunidad me despediría. Dice que encontró un amante mejor, así que sólo me mantenía porque teníamos un trato.

-¿Qué trato?

-No podía despedirme mientras no me entregara todo el dinero que me corresponde para levantar esta tienda de nuevo. A menos que algo causara que se viera en la obligación de despedirme.

-Pero eso quiere decir que…-de pronto Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Yami haciendo puchero-¿Me llevaste a propósito al trabajo por eso?

-Sabía que si te llevaba, Kaiba no querría verme más por allá. Es la clase de hombre que busca pretextos para despedir a la gente. No le agrada la idea de que familiares de sus empleados merodeen por la empresa.

Yami sonreía pícaramente, mientras Yugi achicó los ojos.

-Eres un cretino.

-Soy una parte de ti.

-En mi mundo Kaiba no es mala persona ni abusa de nadie.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No has trabajado con él.

-Por su relación con Tea.

Yami se congeló en su sitio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Tea consiguió un trabajo en KC debido a que pedían bailarinas profesionales para espectáculos en los parques de juegos. Lleva dos años trabajando allí y hace poco me enteré que se va a casar con él.

-¿Kaiba y Tea se van a casar?

-Por eso te pedí que me ayudaras a conquistarla. Tengo que lograr al menos que vuelva a estar conmigo.

Yami lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Dijiste "volver contigo"?

Yugi agachó la cabeza.

-Tea fue mi novia durante la preparatoria. Al empezar a trabajar con Kaiba, poco a poco se volvió más fría conmigo y un día me dejó sin darme una explicación. Después supe que andaba con Kaiba.

-Ya veo porque ves mentirosos en todos lados-dijo Yami encogiendo los ojos.

-Estoy seguro que puedo volver a conquistarla. Hacer que se enamore de mí de nuevo. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Los dos pares de ojos amatistas se sostuvieron la intensa mirada que se lanzaron mutuamente. Las vidas de ambos eran distintas, pero tenían cosas en común y debían actuar rápido.

-Te ayudaré con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo te ayudo a conquistar a Tea y tú me ayudas a levantar nuevamente la tienda de nuestro abuelo.

-Está bien. Conozco algunos métodos para hacer eso.

-Bien. Ese es el trato.-dijo Yami asintiendo y le extendió la mano.

Yugi la estrechó con gusto. Trato hecho.

.

.

-¿¡Eeeeeehhhhh!? ¡Por fin abandonaste al patético de Kaiba!

Tea sonreía con picardía.

-Así es. Me despidió irrevocablemente.

-Ay, mi amor. Que alegría.

Tea se levantó de su silla, rodeó el cuello de Yami con sus brazos y lo besó en la boca cariñosamente. Yugi se volteó para no verlos; en especial cuando Yami correspondió el gesto con el mismo afecto. Con tristeza y envidia, se mordió el labio para no gritarles que pararan con sus actitudes melosas y cursis.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo para volver a abrir la tienda de tu abuelo.-dijo Tea con la felicidad ardiendo en su pecho.

-Pues comenzaremos mañana. Buscaremos a las personas adecuadas que nos pueden apoyar para levantar el negocio.

-Esto merece una celebración.

La voz pícara de Tea hizo que Yami le sonriera de la misma forma y Yugi dilató sus ojos mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como un jitomate gigante.

-Yugi, ¿te molesta quedarte solo aquí?-preguntó Yami sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, claro que no.

Como un caballero en armadura, Yami levantó a Tea en brazos y subió con ella las escaleras llevándola a la habitación principal donde dormía. Yugi se tapó el rostro, con la sangre hirviéndole por todo el cuerpo.

.

.

Aprovechando que estaba solo en la sala, Yugi se encargó de realizar un poco de limpieza. De una forma silenciosa para no molestar a la feliz pareja en su cortejo amoroso. Le resultaba complicado admitirlo, pero le tenía envidia a su otro yo: él era novio de Tea. Si bien le fue infiel, por así decirlo, en realidad se notaba el amor puro que Yami sentía por Tea y ella a él. Anhelaba que Tea lo amara de esa forma incondicional.

Recordó que fue durante un aseo doméstico que el espejo mágico lo trajo a dicha dimensión. Aún sospechaba que Yami conocía más detalles sobre la magia detrás del embrollo, de lo que decía.

Una idea surcó su cabeza como un cometa en el cielo. Si Yami sabía algo, los secretos estaban ocultos en alguna parte del hogar. Quedaban unos minutos hasta que Yami terminara de "pasar el rato" con su novia; tenía tiempo suficiente y le sobraba si se daba prisa.

Sigilosamente, comenzó a buscar y rebuscar en todos los lugares que consideraba, se podía guardar algo. Revisó cajones, cajas, estantes, incluso por debajo de los sillones, pero nada. No encontró nada de valor para su búsqueda. Empezaba a rendirse mentalmente cuando, entre los libros acomodados en una repisa, localizó un álbum de fotografías. Caviló por varios segundos antes de tomarlo y hojearlo.

Había fotos de él y sus amigos. Aún le parecía sorprendente ver cómo en esta dimensión hubiera cambiado tanto físicamente, mientras que en la suya era un chico tonto e infantil. Vio las últimas fotos de su abuelo; casi derrama lágrimas. Vio fotos de Yami con Tea de hacía 6 años atrás; la envidia lo consumió por dentro. Yami tenía suerte para estar con Tea, en cambio él no podía ni estar cerca de ella.

Le costaba trabajo asimilar que Tea lo hubiera cambiado por otro hombre. Tanto amor que le dio para que las cosas terminaran de esa forma tan drástica.

Recordó que cuando Tea se volvió fría con él le hizo un comentario hiriente: "Temo decirte, Yugi, que no creo sentir lo mismo por ti ahora".

Al principio creyó que ella bromeaba con él, hasta que apareció diciendo que no podía continuar siendo su novia. El pretexto fue que se sentía mal de no poder corresponder el afecto de Yugi igualmente que como él la amaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras sostenía el álbum. Giró las hojas, apartando de su vista las imágenes de Tea.

Fue entonces que quedó paralizado completamente cuando descubrió una foto peculiar que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Era él; Yugi Moto. A su lado estaba otro Yugi Moto con una expresión más seria; no cabía dura, era Yami.

Ambos estaban recargados bajo la sombra de un árbol, tomados de la mano. Sonriendo ampliamente, aunque con un poco de tristeza en los ojos.

Era una única foto, no había otra como ella. De repente, Yugi levantó la mirada y un pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza: en un álbum que él tenía en su casa había una foto exactamente igual, pero en ella estaba solo.

 _Estaban en el jardín, tomados de la mano cuan novios que se aman._

¿De dónde había salido esa foto?

 _Se sentaron bajo el árbol, rodeados de bellas flores. Yami acomodó la cámara del celular._

 _-¿Cuántas fotos deberíamos sacar?_

 _-Dos. Una para ti y otra para mí cuando nos separemos._

 _-¿Aunque no nos volvamos a ver o no nos recordemos?_

 _-Aunque así sea._

Las imágenes, las voces, los recuerdos cobraban vida en su interior. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante la sorpresa que estaba viviendo.

 _-Si nuestros recuerdos se van, entonces ya no recordaré nada de lo que vivimos juntos._

 _-No te sientas mal. Si nuestra mente olvida, el corazón recordará por siempre lo nuestro._

 _Los labios se Yami se posaron dulcemente sobre los labios de Yugi en el centro del jardín._

La respiración de Yugi se agitó de forma agresiva. Cerró el álbum y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su lugar, mientras a su mente volvían las memorias perdidas.

.

.

En las escaleras sonaron las pisadas de Yami y Tea que bajaban por ella riendo y carcajeándose como dos tontos. Yugi les daba la espalda, sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Cuándo buscarás al administrador de negocios para levantar la tienda de nuevo?

-Mañana mismo, ya que no tengo nada que hacer.

Las manos de Yami estaban sobre la cintura de Tea mientras los brazos de ella rodeaban el cuerpo de su chico. Ambos se lanzaban miradas de amor que, para alguien como Yugi que estaba amargado con esa clase de sentimientos, se veían cursis y ridículos.

-Entonces en estos días estaré viniendo más seguido para apoyarte.

-No te preocupes. Haz tu vida como siempre la haces y cuando tengas tiempo libre ven conmigo.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Tea con un puchero de niña pequeña.

-Lo que menos deseo es molestarte.

-No es molestia ayudarte.

-Lo sé, pero es exactamente lo que deseo. Que me apoyes sin desatender tus obligaciones.

-Está bien, lo haré.

Se dieron un profundo beso y Tea se marchó.

-Adiós Yugi.

El pequeño no contestó. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido, parecía alguien hipnotizado para no escuchar ni ver a los demás.

-¿Qué te sucede, Yugi? ¿Por qué no le respondiste a Tea?

Yami se acercó a su yo tierno, sin embargo se sintió cohibido al ver su expresión seria y apagada.

-Yugi ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Yami frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú también viajaste entre las dimensiones como yo?

Yami quedó anonadado. Retrocedió y Yugi se puso de pie. Levantó poco a poco la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Me has mentido! ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre nosotros?

-Yugi…yo…

-Te olvidé por completo y sé que tú también me olvidaste, pero no es motivo para que no me dijeras nada si lograste recordarme.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo. En cuanto te vi, recordé todo lo que pasó.

Yami sonaba sincero, pero al mismo tiempo confundido, triste y asombrado.

-¡Eres muy cruel!-las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin control alguno-Si supieras cuanto sufría cuando te fuiste. La única cura fue olvidarte por completo, sino mi corazón hubiera seguido roto por tu ausencia.

El peso del silencio cayó sobre ellos. Las palabras eran innecesarias para ambos tricolores.

Entonces, Yami se acercó a él, tomó el rostro de Yugi en sus manos y lo besó con intensidad. Yugi abrió descomunalmente los ojos debido a su pasmo, no obstante terminó correspondiendo el gesto. Rodeó el cuello de Yami con sus brazos, intensificando el ósculo. Las manos de Yami lo rodearon y lo apretaron contra sí.

Avanzaron poco a poco y se tumbaron en el sofá más grande de todos. Yami le besó el cuello mientras Yugi sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Más recuerdos, más memorias, el pasado cobraba vida. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Yugi cerró los ojos al sentir los besos de Yami y su cuerpo junto al suyo, mientras esas imágenes regresan a su mente.

El recuerdo de lo que pasó anteriormente. Cuando Yami cruzó el umbral del tiempo y el espacio y se enamoró de su otro yo.

 **Había mencionado que la historia sería de pocos episodios, así que el avance de todo será muy rápido. Por si notaban que el desarrollo de los personajes va muy deprisa. Sobre todo en el plano argumental.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tambaleándose al caminar, Yami entró en su casa y, agotado, se sentó en el sillón. Sudaba a mares. Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, así que llamó a la única persona que le daba apoyo emocional y espiritual.

-Yugi, ¿te pasa algo?

-Estoy muy cansado hoy. Por favor, no vengas a verme.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿no te sucede nada?

-Estoy bien. Lo prometo.

-Ok, descansa.

Yami le mandó un beso y colgó. Recordó los trabajos pesados que Kaiba le mandaba a hacer y suprimió su deseo de llorar. Detestaba derramar lágrimas; debía ser fuerte y soportar los abusos de Kaiba. En ocasiones deseaba tener todo el dinero del mundo para desaparecer del seguimiento de ese tipo engreído.

Llevaba dos años saliendo con él; lo aborrecía, lo odiaba, lo despreciaba por tener que obligarlo a vender su cuerpo. Lo peor de todo era que no podía decir nada o acabarían con él. Buscaba alguna forma en que Kaiba lo despidiera.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormido por largo rato. Al despertar, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una cena ligera. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado, pero no le quedaba de otra más que continuar con su vida aburrida y fatigosa.

Finalizó sus alimentos y, dispuesto a retirarse a descansar, caminó a su cuarto cuando recordó de pronto algo. Hacía bastante tiempo que su abuelo trajo a casa un espejo enorme y hermoso; según él, su estancia sería temporal, pero tras el fallecimiento de su abuelo nadie vino a recogerlo y perdió contacto con todos los amigos y conocidos de su abuelo. Ese espejo valía una fortuna y más con ese rumor que corría de que era mágico.

Se había encargado de investigar sobre él más a fondo. El espejo fue creado por un antiguo faraón egipcio llamado Atem y sus sacerdotes capaces de usar magia. Un producto adelantado a su época, de ahí que los hechiceros lo ocultaran para evitar conflictos entre las naciones enemigas. Por miles de años estuvo escondido hasta que los arqueólogos lo encontraron en unas viejas ruinas egipcias; había rumores de que se hallaron pergaminos junto a él donde se narraba la historia de dicho objeto mágico capaz de llevar a la gente a dimensiones alternas o mundo extraños donde la realidad es diferente a como la conocemos.

Yami pensaba que tal vez era una vieja leyenda, pero eso le daba valor para lograr empeñarlo o venderlo a un buen precio.

Bajó al sótano, cruzó entre las cosas acumuladas, la suciedad y los desperdicios hasta que localizó el espejo. Le quitó la sábana que lo cubría levantando una gran capa de polvo, se tapó la boca con la mano tosiendo un poco.

El marco estaba bien conservado aun con el pasar del tiempo sobre él, el espejo lucía bello y brillaba un poco. Un impulso de llorar se apoderó de él al hacer memoria del momento en que su abuelo lo trajo a casa por petición de señor Hopkins. Ya habían pasado años desde entonces; Hopkins nunca se llevó el espejo.

Ahora lo agradecía, al menos podría tener dinero por una larga temporada si alguien interesado lo compraba.

Sin embargo, al instante en que tocó la superficie del vidrio una gran luz resplandeció desde el interior del objeto. Retrocedió, pero no pudo escapar del agarre que lo fue succionando poco a poco, hasta que entró completamente dentro del espejo.

.

.

Lentamente abrió los ojos mirando los alrededores. Estaba tirado en el suelo envuelto en una cortina, por lo que se puso de pie zafándose de la enredadera de tela donde había caído y quedó boquiabierto con lo que sus ojos distinguieron en medio de los pocos rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana.

Era el sótano de su casa, pero su apariencia era completamente diferente a como lo era el suyo. Estaba limpio, ordenado y había muy pocas cosas guardadas, contrario al de su casa.

-¿En dónde estoy?

Volteó a todos lados. El miedo creció en su fuero interno. Pellizcó su piel creyendo que se trataba de un sueño, pero con pesar descubrió que no.

Un ruido en la parte de arriba lo alertó de que no estaba solo. Agarró la cortina y, con toda la velocidad que pudo, la colocó de nuevo cubriendo el espejo. Miró a las escaleras y notó luz: alguien abrió la puerta. Se escondió entre las cajas de juegos selladas, encogiéndose lo más pequeño que pudo. Sus orbes se dilataron al ver a dos personas que descendieron por las escaleras: su abuelo y un chico idéntico a él, pero con una apariencia más noble y dulce.

Afortunadamente, ninguno pareció notar que la cortina estaba removida y arrugada. El mayor la quitó y el joven exclamó sorprendido y maravillado.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste, abuelito?

El hombre sonrió. Yami sintió calidez en su corazón al ver otra vez a su querido abuelo.

-Arthur Hopkins lo halló hace poco en unas ruinas y dijo que es un artefacto valioso.-explicó orgulloso el viejo-Dice que su idea es venderlo a un museo para exhibiciones de objetos poco comunes.

Yami no podía creer lo que sus oídos le transmitían. Tuvo que analizar cada diálogo dicho entre el joven y el viejo hasta que entendió lo que sucedía: estaba en otra dimensión.

Comprendió, conforme avanzaba la conversación, que ninguno de los dos creía en eso de los viajes entre dimensiones, ni de que tampoco estaban enterados de lo que pasaba en el mundo donde él vivía. Miraba atentamente a su yo de ese mundo; sonrió con ternura al darse cuenta de lo inocente que era el joven Yugi Moto de este espacio-tiempo.

La plática finalizó y ambos salieron del sótano. Yami también salió de su escondite con el cuerpo adormecido, pero estaba conmocionado con todo lo que acaba de ver.

-¡Esto sí que es lo más raro que pudo pasarme!

.

.

Las horas pasaron sin que Yami supiera que hacer para escapar de allí. Tenía hambre y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Debía salir de allí o moriría hambriento. Con pasos silenciosos, subió los peldaños hasta llegar arriba, salió del sótano y caminó a la cocina. Distinguió luz en la tienda y nuevamente se apoderó de él ese sentimiento de calidez.

Avanzó con cuidado hasta llegar a su destino. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó lo primero que encontró: pan y queso. Comenzó a degustar con rapidez la comida devorando y tragando por el hambre descontrolada.

Ensimismado, no oyó que alguien había bajado a la cocina también. Fue hasta que esa persona prendió la luz que Yami giró sobre sí mismo y sus ojos se conectaron con aquella persona tan similar a él, tan parecida, tan idéntica y, sobre todo, tan tierno y agradable.

.

.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué pasa?

Solomon corrió a la cocina, temeroso. Su corazón casi se detiene cuando ve a su nieto junto con otro joven igual a él en la cocina.

-¿Qui…quién eres?

La voz de Yugi temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

-No…no sabría explicártelo.-dijo Yami tratando de serenarse y hablar tranquilamente.

-¡Responde, intruso!

Solomon agarró una escoba y la levantó en alto como si eso causara temor en el joven. Amenazó con golpearlo, pero fue en ese momento que el abuelo se llevó una mano al corazón y se derrumbó por el piso.

-¡Abuelito!-gritó Yugi agarrándolo.

-¡Abuelo, no!-gritó Yami dirigiéndose a él.

Yugi lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Entendió bien? ¿Abuelo?

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.-gritó Yami.

-¿Estás loco? No iré con un desconocido.

-¡Yugi! Este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas. La vida de Solomon peligra.

Al pequeño no le quedó de otra más que obedecer al joven mayor, pero no podía depositar su confianza en él. Observada cada movimiento que este daba, al tiempo que cuidaba de su abuelo.

.

.

La puerta doble del hospital se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una camilla donde un viejo yacía acompañado de doctores y dos jóvenes de cabellos tricolores. Ambos chicos mostraban preocupación. Los médicos llevaron al hombre mayor a urgencias, dejando a los chicos fuera para pedirles informes sobre lo sucedido.

Yugi explicó que su abuelo presentaba problemas del corazón hacía tiempo atrás y que una impresión fuerte lo podía matar. Por segundos, Yami temió que Yugi lo anunciara como un intruso en su hogar, pero afortunadamente para él, Yugi no mencionó nada del asunto.

Regresaron a la sala de urgencia donde ambos se dedicaron una mirada extrañada y sorprendida.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Yugi confundido.

-Será complicado explicar.

-Quiero que me respondas.

Yugi estaba firme, sin flaquear. Mostrando su deseo de saber quién era ese joven tan parecido a él. Eso sorprendió a Yami: su otro yo daba la impresión de que deseaba hablar con él.

-Pero contéstame ¿Por qué no me denunciaste?

-No sé porque tengo la sensación de que eres parte de mí.

Yami creyó que sus oídos lo engañaban ante tales palabras de Yugi.

-Debo de estar enloqueciendo, pero desde el momento en que te vi sentí como si al verte me estuviera viendo a mí mismo.

Yami sonrió con calidez.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

.

.

-¿Crees que voy a creer una locura así?-preguntó Yugi casi a gritos.

Su voz denotaba incredulidad al escuchar el relato de Yami.

-El mentirte no tendría caso.-respondió Yami con voz serena.

-Nadie, en su sano juicio, se tragaría una historia así.-afirmó Yugi-Los viajes entre dimensiones son fantasías de cuentos de hadas.

-Yo tampoco creía algo así. Pero es verdad. Tú y yo somos la misma persona, sólo que en distintos planos dimensionales.

-Demuestra que eso cierto.

Yami retrocedió unos pasos con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Demostrarlo?

-Si en verdad eres mi otro yo y provienes de una dimensión alterna, tendrás que mostrarme si eso es realmente cierto o sólo es una mentira para engañarme.

Yami tragó saliva. Tenía que pensar rápido.

-Pues, en mi mundo nuestro abuelo muere de un ataque al corazón.

Yugi se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Tendrás que cuidarlo mucho. Él está muy enfermo y puede fallecer.

-No digas eso ni de broma.-gritó Yugi exasperado.

-No bromearía con algo así.

-Bueno, dime otra prueba.-con un movimiento de la mano, Yugi le indicó que continuara.

-Mi abuelo recibió por parte de su amigo, Arthur Hopkins, el espejo mágico con la intención de guardarlo temporalmente.

Yami se detuvo un momento al ver la sorpresa del pequeño: estaba cavilando las cosas.

-Sin embargo, a la muerte de mi abuelo me sucedieron muchas cosas que me llevaron a terminar como estoy ahora.

-¿Qué cosas?

Yami relató toda su historia sin revelar sobre su relación con Kaiba y con Tea. Atentamente, Yugi escuchaba cada palabra pronunciada por su doble y algo en su interior se movía, diciéndole que podía confiar en aquel similar a él.

-¿Consideras suficiente esto para convencerme de que eres mi otro yo en otra dimensión?-interrogó Yugi con la ceja arqueada.

-Si con esto no puedo convencerte, entonces no tengo otra forma de hacerlo.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron como si un hilo invisible los uniera. Los dos pares de ojos eran amatistas, los de Yami eran más rasgados, mientras que los de Yugi eran un poco más ovalados. No obstante, los orbes de los tricolores irradiaban la misma luz; una luz de esperanza, de amor, de amistad, de afecto, de confianza, de fraternidad. Extraños sentimientos florecían en el corazón de los dos Yugi Moto. Sentimientos que los unían más allá de un simple encuentro casual ocasionado por la magia de dicho espejo creado por antiguos hechiceros egipcios. Pronto, Yugi pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, con tal ímpetu, que por segundos creyó que se le saldría del pecho.

Yami compartía el mismo sentir. Latía sin control su corazón, tanto que podía morir de un infarto en esos instantes. Un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho y se vio obligado a contener su deseo de acercarse a su yo dulce para besarlo y abrazarlo.

-Creo que debo retirarme. Mis amigos vendrán pronto a ver a mi abuelo.

Yugi corrió sin esperar a que Yami respondiera. Esté tardó varios segundos en captar y asimilar la escena. Se giró hacia Yugi.

-Oye, ¿nos podemos ver en tu casa?

El pequeño Yugi se detuvo en seco dándole la espalda a Yami; luego volteó a verlo, con las mejillas rojas por el calor que se le subió al rostro.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos hoy en la casa.

Yugi se retiró dirigiéndose a las escaleras de salida. Inconscientemente, cuando estuvo solo, se llevó una mano al pecho respirando hondamente y con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Qué me sucedió?

Yami también colocó su mano en el pecho sintiendo los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón palpitante.

-¿Por qué me provoca estas emociones ese chico?

.

.

La casa estaba en penumbras cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver la sombra de un joven con cabellos tricolores y puntiagudos entrando en la tienda ubicada en la planta baja del hogar. Encendió la luz eléctrica y distinguió a su doble mirando cada detalle del hogar, girando los ojos de un lado a otro.

Yugi cerró la puerta y cruzó sus brazos posando su mirada en Yami.

-Mi abuelo se quedará dos días en el hospital para observación. Les pedí a mis amigos que me permitan descansar y relajarme así que estamos solos tú y yo.

-Es lo mejor.

Yugi dejó caer sus brazos. Maravillado por la presencia de su otro yo. Muy complicado de explicar, algo lo atraía constantemente a acercarse a su doble. Anhelaba tomarlo entre sus brazos, apegarlo a su cuerpo, besarlo en los labios. Se ruborizó con esos pensamientos.

-Dime ¿sabes cómo volver a tu dimensión? Si es que es verdad eso que mencionas.

-Es real. Estuve leyendo mucho sobre ese espejo. Lo que sé es que el espejo reacciona cuando su ubicación entre dos dimensiones o más es la misma.

-Quieres decir que como ambos lo tenemos en nuestros hogares por eso se activó.

-Exacto. También sé que hay un límite de tiempo para mantener la estancia en ambas dimensiones; sólo que desconozco ese límite.

-Significa que te irás pronto.-afirmó Yugi y por alguna razón, tanto Yami como Yugi, sintieron una punzada de dolor ardiente en el pecho.

-Eso espero. Quiero volver a mi casa. Aunque este también sea mi hogar, no es lo mismo que el de mi otra dimensión.

Pero era una mentira de Yami. Ahora no deseaba volver; quería quedarse con Yugi mucho tiempo, para siempre si es que fuera posible. Mas sabía que no era posible algo así. Llegaría un momento en que tendría que regresar a su espacio-tiempo donde sería Yugi Moto nuevamente y el Yugi Moto de este espacio no existiría para él.

Su respiración se volvió agitada. Con lentitud, se acercó a Yugi hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Otra vez, sus miradas estaban conectadas, entrelazadas por un hilo mágico y sublime. ¿Qué causaba todo eso? ¿Qué provocaba que esos sentimientos despertaran en sus almas?

-Tú eres yo.-dijo Yami.

-Y yo soy tú.-respondió Yugi.

Fue inconsciente, un impulso. El ritmo de sus corazones latía de tal forma que los convertía en una sola persona. Yami se acercó a Yugi y sus labios buscaron los de Yugi.

El beso era tierno y dulce, luego pasó a apasionado. Yami abrazó a Yugi pegándolo a su cuerpo y Yugi pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yami. Estiró su cuerpo para estar más a la altura de su doble, parándose de puntillas mientras la intensidad del beso crecía entre ambos jóvenes.

.

.

Con suavidad, Yami depositó el cuerpo de Yugi en la cama donde ambos dormían en sus respectivos tiempos dimensionales. Yugi estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba; su ropa yacía sobre el suelo. Yami lo besó nuevamente en los labios y luego continúo su camino de besos por el cuello del chico. Yugi acarició la espalda de Yami antes de dirigir sus manos al pecho de esté y comenzar a quitarle el saco. Luego desabrochó la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su otro yo, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo de la cintura hacía arriba igual a él. Yami lo miró fijamente, le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión de momentos atrás.

.

.

El velo de la noche cubría la ciudad permitiendo a los amantes nocturnos deleitarse en sus amoríos y placeres juveniles que el amor trae. Entre esos jóvenes estaban dos que usaban un peinado muy peculiar de cabellos puntiagudos y tricolores, con mechones amarillos, rojos y negros. Ambos yacían en la cama completamente desnudos después de haber entregado sus cuerpos el uno al otro en un acto de amor incomprensible para este par de chicos.

-No sé qué es lo que me está pasando-comenzó a decir Yami-pero siento algo por ti muy distinto a lo que he sentido por otras personas.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo explicar con palabras.-confirmó Yugi.

-Es como si fueras la persona ideal que siempre quise conocer.

-Tal vez se deba a lo que mencionaste.

Yami frunció el ceño. Miró a su compañero con extrañeza.

-Somos la misma persona, sólo que en distintos planos dimensionales. Creo que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro está conectado ya que nos conocemos mejor que a cualquiera.

Yami se enterneció.

-Amor propio.

Yugi asintió tras pasar varios segundos cavilando lo dicho.

-Exacto.

-Tú eres muy noble y agradable. Tierno, sensible, amoroso.

-Tú eres más serio, fuerte, poderoso, seguro de ti mismo. Todo lo contrario a lo que yo soy.

-Somos los dos lados opuestos de la moneda.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Un brillo en sus ojos los enlazaba de forma especial y única. Amor. Un amor extraño, curioso. Era un amor que nadie podía entender más que ellos. Una combinación de amor propio con amor romántico.

Sus mentes habían olvidado completamente todo lo demás. Seto Kaiba, Tea, el abuelo, Joey, todos estaban borrados de sus recuerdos. Parecía que eran los únicos en el mundo.

Delicadamente, Yami acarició el rostro de su otro yo, luego le dio otro beso y el pequeño Yugi pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante. Aquel beso fue intensificándose poco a poco en medio de esa noche estrellada, donde el mundo entero era sólo para ellos.

.

.

Miraba por la ventana, cómo los rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad entera con gran esplendor. Yami respiró hondo. La ciudad Domino de esa dimensión era muy diferente de la suya. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas manos pasar por detrás de él y abrazándolo con cariño.

-Me asustaste, Yugi. Creí que seguías dormido.

-Quiero que estemos juntos. Hasta que tengas que irte.

El corazón de Yami se paralizó. El límite de tiempo para permanecer en una dimensión contraria era desconocido para él. Aprovechar el tiempo era lo único que les quedaba.

-Yo quiero lo mismo, Yugi.

Colocó sus manos sobre las de Yugi de forma amorosa. Giró poniéndose frente a frente del chico y, tras pasar sus brazos por la cintura de este, le dio otro beso dulce en los labios.

-¿Podemos tener una cita hoy? Antes de que den de alta a nuestro abuelo.

-De acuerdo.-respondió Yugi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

.

Solomon saldría del hospital hasta mañana, por lo cual tenían tiempo de sobra para pasar el día juntos sin que nadie les dijera qué hacer.

Salieron de la casa-tienda tomados de la mano, sin darle importancia a que la gente los mirara en la calle. Extrañados de ver a Yugi acompañado de una persona tan parecida a él.

Ambos se miraban con amor, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y nunca hubieran estado separados.

-Nos vemos raros.-comentó Yugi divertido y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Qué importa! Si tomas en cuenta todo lo que la gente dice no podrás ser feliz.-respondió Yami haciendo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-Quisiera tener esa seguridad en mí mismo como tú la tienes.

-¡Tienes esa seguridad!

De pronto, Yugi detuvo su caminar sin que su compañero lo notara. Yami siguió su andar hasta que notó que Yugi no lo seguía y sus manos entrelazadas se quedaban atrás. Volteó a verlo; fue sorpresivo ver a su yo dulce con expresión cabizbaja.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Por qué dices que yo también comparto la misma seguridad que tú?-Yugi levantó la mirada con las pupilas brillosas.

Guardaba la esperanza de que su doble le dijera algo bueno.

-Es simple. Somos iguales.

Yugi entrecerró los ojos.

-Aunque nuestro plano terrenal sea distinto, seguimos siendo Yugi Moto. Yo representó tu parte más fuerte y segura, tú la parte emotiva, más eso nos convierte en dos lados opuestos que se complementan.

-El otro lado del espejo.-dijo Yugi completando lo dicho.

-Exactamente. Eso creo.

Un silencio se apoderó de ellos.

-¿Crees que cuando vuelva todo a la normalidad me extrañes?-preguntó Yami.

-Sonará raro, pero creo que me sentiré solo sin ti.

Yami apretó el agarre de Yugi.

-Vámonos ya, antes de que se pase el día.

A Yugi no le quedó de otra más que seguir a Yami a donde quiera que planearan ir por el resto del día.

.

.

El día aún no terminaba, más sin embargo llegaron a un hermoso jardín ubicado en un parque estilo occidental. Al ver el lugar, la nostalgia los invadió. ¿Cuántas veces podrían volver a pasear allí? Tal vez nunca tendrían una oportunidad así.

-Tengo una idea.-comentó Yami.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestionó Yugi mirándolo fijamente.

-Este lugar es adecuado para conservar los recuerdos de esta experiencia vivida.

Yugi arqueó una ceja sin entender bien qué trataba de decir su compañero. La fuerza del apretón de Yami aumentó.

-De pronto siento deseos de que nos tomemos una foto en este lugar justo ahora.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el cerebro de Yugi captó lo dicho por su otro yo. Sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza. Yami le devolvió el gesto acompañado de un calor intenso ardiendo en sus mejillas.

-¿Te parece si la tomo con mi celular y luego la imprimimos?-preguntó Yugi sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

-Como gustes.

Buscaron con la mirada, de un lado a otro, el lugar adecuado para tomarse la fotografía. Debía ser especial para ambos.

-¡Mira allí!-señaló con el dedo Yami.

El pequeño fijó sus ojos en la dirección que le indicó su otro yo. En el centro del parque estaba un árbol rodeado de flores de diversos colores. El panorama era exquisito a la vista.

-Lo encontramos.-exclamó Yugi sonriéndole a su compañero.

Caminaron allá, se sentaron bajo el árbol y Yami enfocó la cámara del celular desde un ángulo donde se vieran ambos junto con parte del paisaje como fondo.

-¿Cuántas fotos deberíamos sacar?-se le ocurrió a Yugi preguntar de repente.

Resultó curiosa la pregunta para Yami. Pensó rápido.

-Dos. Una para ti y otra para mí cuando nos separemos.

Una flecha invisible atravesó el corazón de Yugi al oír aquellas palabras hirientes.

-¿Aunque no nos volvamos a ver o no nos recordemos?

Supusieron que con el tiempo se olvidarían de la existencia del otro. Probablemente porque sería lo mejor para ambos, o tal vez el espejo haría su magia para que todo fuera borrado de sus mentes. Había muchas cosas que desconocían sobre el poder del artefacto que les permitió estar juntos.

Yami compartía el mismo sentimiento de pesar en su corazón.

-Aunque así sea.

Se acomodaron. Recargaron sus cabezas el uno contra el otro de forma cariñosa. Un brillo triste cubría sus ojos, pero no podía opacar la felicidad que irradiaban al estar juntos, disfrutando de lo que parecía ser los pocos momentos que podrían estar acompañados mutuamente.

Yami apretó el botón y un disparo salió, luego otro. Echaron un vistazo a las fotos y, con paso pesado, fueron a una papelería cercana para imprimirlas. Una vez fuera, caminaron otra vez hacía el jardín y contemplaron por última vez el espacio en el que fueron tomadas las fotos. Yami le entregó a Yugi una de las fotos y sus miradas se volvieron a conectar. Con sus pupilas vidriosas y al borde del llanto.

-Si nuestros recuerdos se van, entonces ya no recordaré nada de lo que vivimos juntos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Yugi tenía el presentimiento de que Yami se iría para siempre. Incluso de su memoria. Le ardía el pecho de solo pensarlo.

-No te sientas mal. Si nuestra mente olvida, el corazón recordará por siempre lo nuestro.

El tricolor menor no pudo articular palabra al oír lo que decía el mayor. No lo había visto desde ese punto. Su corazón jamás podría olvidar a Yami; a su otro él en una dimensión distinta. Los dos representaban dos personalidades contrarias de una misma persona. El otro lado del espejo.

Repentinamente, Yami besó con dulzura los labios de Yugi que, extrañado del gesto, tardó unos segundos en corresponder debidamente y abrazar a su compañero con la misma pasión y ternura que este le brindaba.

Continuara...

 **El siguiente capítulo será el final. Como dije antes, es una historia corta. Siento mucho que no se pudieran explicar las cosas con más detalle, pero ya saben como soy cuando escribo historias cortas.**

 **Ayelen Rock: A mí también me encanta este ship. Es uno de mis favoritos. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: en esta historia no habrá lemon, pero no descarto hacer algo así. Este fic fue hecho para un concurso sobre dimensiones así que ese fue el tema principal.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: No odies a mi Kaiba, jajajajaja. Ahora sí lo puse de malo, jajaja. Ya es costumbre que Tea le rompa el corazón al pobre de mi Yugi. ¿En serio no lo esperaste? Es que soy sorpresiva, jajajajaja.**

 **Mikan 18: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado. Y que haya sido de tu agrado siendo el primer fic de este clase que lees.**

 **Semayet: No esperaba verte por aquí debido al yaoi. Cuando vi tu comentario me quedé O_O jajajaja, espero te guste el desenlace de esta historia.**

 **Regina D'Inverno: Me alegra mucho eso. Siempre busco que haya intriga en los lectores. Sí, me pasé de enredos en esta historia, jajajaja. Ojala te guste el resto de ella.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 (final)

-Aún me cuesta creer que te haya olvidado.

Desnudo completamente, cubierto por las sábanas de la cama, Yugi yacía reposando, con la vista fija en el techo y en las figuras que formaba la luz filtrada por la ventana. El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, por lo cual las sombras de la noche comenzaban a llenar la habitación.

-Es la magia del espejo.

Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de confusión, Yugi se giró rápidamente a su compañero.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?-cuestionó inquisitivamente.

-Yo también olvidé que existías. Cuando regreses a tu mundo, probablemente sólo me recordarás po días antes de que tus recuerdos sean borrados.

-¿También te sucedió a ti?-sonaba preocupado.

-Al tercer día de que volví a mi mundo, tú ya no eras ni siquiera un recuerdo.

El corazón de Yugi fue golpeado secamente. Se mordió los labios y tragó saliva.

-Qué triste destino.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, esta vez con la tristeza asomando desde su interior.

-Al menos no sufriremos mucho tiempo la ausencia del otro.-comentó Yami.

-¿Qué más sabes del espejo?

-El espejo reacciona cuando se encuentra en el mismo lugar en distintos planos dimensionales. De ahí que en cuento lo trajeran a tu casa reaccionó tanto conmigo, como contigo y así se abrió el portal de ambos mundos.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, debemos resolver un asunto pendiente.

Yugi le lanzó una mirada dudosa a Yami.

-Eso lo dijiste cuando llegué. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-En mi caso, yo regresé a este espacio-dimensional cuando me enamoré de ti.-Yugi no entendía nada-Siempre me detesté a mí mismo por todas las cosas que he vivido. Aborrecía mi propia existencia. Pero al verte me enamoré profundamente de ti y aprendí que si quiero brindar amor a los demás, debo comenzar por amarme a mí primero.

Lentamente, Yugi fue analizando todo lo que le dijo Yami. Captando cada cosa dicha.

Amor propio. Ahora que lo pensaba él tampoco sentía nada de amor hacía él mismo; al contrario, no se soportaba. Luego de lo acontecido con Tea, su autoestima descendió por los suelos y creía que no valía nada para nadie. Sin embargo, al sentirse amado por Yami y amar a su otro yo, se daba cuenta de lo valioso que era con ambos lados de su personalidad: la dulce y la fría.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que ahora confiaba plenamente en Yami y en él mismo. Ya no podía dudar más de su propio potencial. El que Tea no lo quisiera no significaba que su valor como ser humano estuviera nulo.

-Me pasó lo mismo.

Esta vez fue Yami el que lo miró intrigado.

-Hasta ahora no me agradaba a mí mismo. Odiaba mi personalidad. Una persona que no puede confiar en sí mismo cuando tiene problemas. Ni siquiera me soportaba, me odiaba, me aborrecía. Pero el sentir tu amor, puesto que somos la misma persona, hizo que olvidara todas esas cosas y entendiera lo valioso que soy como humano. Creo que si tú puedes sobresalir en la vida, yo también puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente se conectaron sus miradas. Un brillo intenso cubría sus ojos. Dentro de poco se separarían.

-Entonces esa era la misión del espejo.-dijo Yami.

-Que Yugi Moto se ame a sí mismo con sus virtudes y defectos.

-Las dos personalidades de una misma persona. La débil, la fuerte, la dulce, la fría, la ternura, la seriedad.

Se vieron por unos segundos más hasta que sus labios se unieron nuevamente en otro beso. Un ósculo que combinaba tanto la dulzura como la pasión que los había conectado a pesar de la distancia.

.

.

Las penumbras de la noche cobijaban la ciudad Domino y una calma nocturna hacía lujo de presencia en el ambiente. El silencio era abrupto, las personas y los animales dormían plácidamente en sus casas sin ser molestados por nadie. El sueño era tan profundo y pacífico que ninguna persona se despertó cuando un rayo de luz potente iluminó el sótano del interior de lo que alguna vez fue una tienda de juegos. El brillo era intenso y fuerte, prácticamente se podía ver cada rincón oculto del sótano.

Sólo alguien abrió sus ojos al sentir esa energía vibrante en todo su cuerpo: Yugi Moto. Al recobrar consciencia sobre donde estaba, giró sus ojos hacia dónde provenía esa luz.

-¡El espejo!

Sus pupilas se contrajeron sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

.

.

Con una lentitud exagerada, casi como si se trataba de cámara lenta, Yugi descendió los peldaños del sótano y comprobó que, efectivamente, la luz salía del espejo. El portal estaba abierto de nuevo dando paso a que el tricolor menor volviera a su hogar.

Su mirada amatista se posó sobre el espejo. Era exactamente lo mismo que ese día; el momento en que su querido Yami se marchó.

Otra vez se apoderó de su corazón un dolor punzante que lo hacía desear morir ahora mismo. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos dispuesto a volver a la recámara de su otro yo, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus casillas.

-Tienes que irte ahora.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, giró para mirar frente a frente al poseedor de esa voz madura. Yami estaba parado al pie de la escalera con un brillo deprimente en los ojos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Yugi casi en un grito.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Fue lo mismo que sucedió conmigo.

Yami hablaba serenamente, pero cortante. Llegó la hora de la despedida, esta vez para siempre.

-Es la primera vez que quiero estar con alguien por el resto de mi vida.-dijo Yugi precipitadamente.

Estaba desesperado. Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

-No sufrirás demasiado.-Yugi fue impactado con esas palabras-En pocos días olvidarás por completo que esto pasó. Es la bendición del espejo.

-¿¡Bendición!?-preguntó Yugi extrañado.

-Para dos personas como nosotros, el olvidar que nos conocimos resulta un consuelo por la ausencia del uno con el otro.

A pesar de sus palabras, Yugi pudo percibir tristeza en Yami. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y Yugi supo que contenía su deseo de llorar.

-Yami…

Corrió a él y lo abrazó con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro.

-Aunque te olvide, no quiero perderte. Eres lo que más me hace falta en la vida.

Yami lo estrechó entre sus brazos cariñosamente. Hizo esfuerzos inútiles por no romper su fortaleza y llorar con su otro yo, pero se rindió y también permitió que el llanto brotara de sus ojos.

-Siempre estaremos juntos. Recuerda que somos la misma persona. Dos lados contrarios de la misma moneda.

Yugi levantó su rostro y Yami lo tomó entre sus manos antes de besarlo en los labios nuevamente. Unidos por un abrazo y un beso profundo mientras la luz del espejo los iluminaba. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos cuando se separaron, mirándose fijamente.

-Oye, piensas abrir la tienda nuevamente ¿verdad?-preguntó Yugi de repente.

-Claro, en eso quedamos.-se sorprendió Yami por la pregunta.

-Entonces, te sugiero que busques a Duke Devlin.

-¿Duke Devlin?

-Antes de que olvides todo, ve a buscarlo. Él se dedica a los juegos en mi mundo. Tal vez sea igual en el tuyo.

-Gracias, eso haré.-respondió Yami asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Yugi se desprendió del abrazo de su compañero y caminó al espejo. Respiró hondo, controlando su impulso de huir de allí.

-¡Yugi, espera!

El pequeño se detuvo y volteó a ver a Yami que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Si quieres que Tea vuelva contigo, dile tus sentimientos y perdona todo lo que te haya hecho.

Yugi quedó boquiabierto.

-Todos cometemos errores. No permitas que eso les afecte. Perdona si hizo algo malo y dile que la amas más que a nadie en este mundo. Creo que la mejor forma de conquistar a una persona es la sinceridad.

Yugi sintió que su alma se comprimía por dentro. Mordió sus labios para no gritarle a Yami que esa sinceridad era distinta a lo que él pensaba. Su amor le pertenecía a otra persona.

La luz del espejo se volvió más intensa causando que ambos chicos se concentraran en el objeto mágico. Cerró sus puños, tomó aire y Yugi caminó hacia él introduciendo poco a poco su mano en la superficie del vidrio. Fue absorbido en el interior del espejo hasta que atravesó al otro lado.

.

.

Pesadamente, abrió sus ojos de manera lenta y pausada. Estuvo varios segundos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del lugar hasta que logró distinguir que se trataba del sótano de su casa. Se levantó como un resorte, mirando a todos lados con el rostro lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¡Estoy en casa!

Reaccionó sobre algo; recordaba su experiencia entre dimensiones. Corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su cuarto, buscó el álbum fotográfico haciendo un tiradero en su habitación. Finalmente, lo encontró. Rebuscó disparatadamente entre todas las fotos, pasando una hoja tras otra de las páginas de dicho álbum hasta que, finalmente, halló la foto que deseaba ver.

Ahí estaban; Yami y él yacían juntos bajo el árbol del jardín con su mirada que combinaba tristeza y felicidad. Fue entonces que entendió algo: anteriormente sólo se veía él en la foto, pero ahora podía verse acompañado de su otro yo.

La explicación más lógica era que mientras sus recuerdos sobre la otra dimensión prevalecieran, Yami se visualizaría en la fotografía; cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, ya no podría verlo nunca más reflejado en la foto.

Se conmovió en gran manera. Se aferró al único recuerdo presente que tenía de su otra personalidad y el llanto cubrió su rostro. Sus hombros temblaban mientras gemía y lloraba.

-Yami…

Quería verlo, quería sentirlo con él, volver a hacer el amor con él, abrazarlo y besarlo para siempre. Pero todo eso era sólo un sueño, una ilusión, porque sabía que nunca vería de nuevo a su querido Yami.

.

.

Terminó su cena siguiendo cada movimiento que realizaba su abuelo en la cocina. ¿Acaso nunca notó su ausencia por dos días seguidos?

-Abuelo…

-¿Qué sucede, Yugi?-preguntó el hombre como si no hubiera nada extraño.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el espejo que trajeron a casa?

Solomon frunció el ceño, pero se sentó a platicar del asunto.

-Pues sé que se trata de un artefacto creado con magia gracias a unos hechiceros egipcios. Los cuales utilizaron poderes para ver el futuro y así crear ese artículo adelantado a su época. Sin embargo, eso generó muchos problemas y lo escondieron por siempre.

-¿Algo más?

-Según se sabe es un portal a otras dimensiones, pero nadie conoce lo suficiente como para saber si eso es verdad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad.

Yugi se quedó pensativo, sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo antes de que sus recuerdos se perdieran para siempre en su memoria.

-Dime abuelo, ¿qué has hecho en los últimos dos días?

El abuelo lo miró extrañado.

-¿Te sucede algo, Yugi?

-Para nada. Sólo preguntaba.

-Hemos estado arreglando documentos con ese chico que me presentaste hace unos meses.

-¿Duke Devlin?-Yugi sonrió-¿Aceptó que nuestra tienda se una con la suya para mejorar las ventas de juegos?

-Así es. Dice que será un honor estar con Yugi Moto. Tienes fama de ser un gran jugador.

Yugi sonrió no sin antes preguntarse cómo lo estaría pasando su querido Yami con Duke Devlin. También resultó un alivio para él saber que su abuelo no tuviera recuerdos de su ausencia. Por momentos se maravilló del poder del espejo.

-Por cierto Yugi.-dijo el abuelo levantándose de la mesa-Tea llamó por teléfono hoy.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Dice que no quiere tener malentendidos contigo sobre lo sucedido.

-No hay malentendidos.

Sin agregar más, Yugi también se levantó de su asiento y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, donde se encerró y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Yo…

Las imágenes de Yami y Tea pasaron por su mente. La sensación de la piel de Yami junto a la suya, las caricias que mutuamente compartían, los besos en todo el cuerpo. Luego pensó en Tea, su primer amor, pero del que nunca sintió esa misma pasión. En el tiempo que fueron novios no recordaba haber sentido lo mismo que experimentó con Yami. ¿Era extraño? Sentía más amor por su otra personalidad que por la chica de sus sueños.

-Tea nunca fue para mí.

.

.

Los rayos del sol filtrados desde la ventana lastimaron sus ojos amatistas. Con el dorso de su mano, se tapó el rostro impidiendo que la luz lo dañara. Levantó medio cuerpo de la cama restregándose los ojos, cuando observó algo curioso en su buró. Se trataba de una fotografía; era extraño ya que él siempre tenía las fotos guardas en álbumes para evitar que se perdieran. La agarró y la examinó.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol, descansando, con un dejo de tristeza y felicidad, Yugi se podía ver claramente en la foto. Lo raro de todo era que estaba solo y eso resultaba curioso. Nunca le gustó tomarse fotos solo, casi siempre estaba con sus amigos.

-Qué cosa tan rara.

Sin darle importancia al asunto, sacó el álbum de donde lo tenía guardado, colocó la foto en su lugar y se dispuso a continuar con sus actividades del día.

Lo que significada aquella fotografía había quedado en el olvido.

.

.

Caminaba rumbo a su casa, cuando se detuvo en la esquina al ver movimientos en ella. Aguzó la vista y reconoció que se trataba de Arthur Hopkins, el amigo de su abuelo. Vio que sacaban algo de su hogar y distinguió que se trataba del espejo. Sin más, corrió hacía allá.

-¡Ah! ¡Yugi!-exclamó el abuelo al verlo.

-¿Qué sucede, abuelito?-preguntó Yugi.

Saludó con la mano a Arthur.

-Vinieron a recoger el espejo. Ya encontraron un museo que le interesa comprarlo.

Solomon mostraba estar muy contento y satisfecho con eso. Fue extraño; un ligero dolor atravesó el alma de Yugi.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegra que por fin hayan encontrado alguien que lo quiera.

-Les agradezco mucho que lo hayan cuidado.-dijo Arthur sonriendo a ambos.

-Es un placer ayudarte, Arthur.

Con sumo cuidado, el espejo fue subido a un camión enorme. Arthur se trepó al vehículo y dieron marcha. Yugi siguió con la mirada al transporte que se llevaba el espejo de cuerpo entero; le dolía. El viento movía sus cabellos tricolores mientras un vacío interno se apoderaba de él. Era como si una parte de su corazón se estuviera yendo junto con el espejo, para no volver jamás a él.

.

.

Ese día la tienda de juegos no abrió, motivo por el cual Yugi aprovechaba para ordenarla correctamente. Su abuelo apareció en la sala, vestido con ropa presentable.

-Yugi, no tardaré en regresar.

-De acuerdo, abuelito.-respondió Yugi con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

Solomon no comprendía qué le pasaba a su nieto.

-Yugi…

-¿Qué pasa?

El pequeño dejó de limpiar y acomodar para dirigirse al viejo.

-He notado que en estos últimos días pareces más feliz que antes.

Yugi arqueó una ceja.

-Hace poco sufrías mucho con la sola mención de Tea, pero ahora te ves más relajado con ese tema.

El tricolor menor estaba confundido. Ahora que lo analizaba bien, ya habían pasado días desde que se sentía libre. Ya no sufría, no le interesaba que Tea se fuera a casar con otro hombre. Ni siquiera recordaba haber sentido amor por Tea; últimamente le pasaban cosas muy raras.

-Bueno, si Tea escogió a otro no tengo porque dejar de vivir mi vida sólo por su decisión.

El abuelo creyó que estaba oyendo mal. Jamás imagino que su nieto le respondiera de esa forma tan extraña viniendo de él.

-Pues me alegra que estés superando eso.

Yugi asintió y continúo sus actividades. El abuelo se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir volteó a ver a Yugi.

-Te estaré esperando, por si te animas a venir.

.

.

Yugi dejó en completo orden la tienda. Estaba satisfecho con su obra de limpieza en el hogar.

-Para ser un hombre veo que no lo hago tan mal.

Estaba radiante. El reloj de la pared indicó la 1:15; su abuelo se marchó a las 12:00 en punto.

-De seguro ya está por iniciar la ceremonia.

El abuelo tenía razón: algo en él era diferente. Su herida por lo acontecido con Tea se había borrado de su corazón, pero ni él mismo sabía porque. Era consciente de que su alma estaba sanada, mas sin embargo no recordaba qué hizo para curar su espíritu quebrantado por el dolor del amor juvenil.

Entró a la cocina con la idea de comer un poco, cuando vio la invitación a la boda de Tea. Leyó nuevamente lo que estaba escrito:

 _"_ _Los invitamos cordialmente a nuestra boda. Por parte de Seto Kaiba y Tea Gardner"_

Tiempo atrás, cuando recibió esa invitación, estaba ofendido con Tea. Ahora le daba igual.

-Supongo que no tiene problema en que nos veamos en plena ceremonia.

Dejó la invitación en la mesa y se encaminó a su habitación. Una vez allí se tumbó en la cama con la vista en el techo. Sus pensamientos volaban en lo respecto a sus sentimientos por Tea y por él mismo.

-¿Qué me pasó?

No estaba seguro, pero parecía no sentir nada por Tea ahora; si era así no había motivo para no asistir a la boda de ella. Pero aún se cuestionaba sobre el no amar a esa chica. ¿Era normal que te gustara alguien por años y de repente, sin previo aviso, dejaras de ver a esa persona de la misma forma? La quería, pero era sólo eso: cariño. Su amiga de la infancia; ese sentimiento más allá de amistad se había esfumado tan repentinamente que ni Yugi podía creer que eso fuera posible. Era casi como un milagro que tanto amor y dolor combinado hubieran desaparecido en un santiamén.

Tras pasar varios minutos sin hacer nada, sólo contemplando el techo, buscó otra vez su álbum fotográfico para mirar todos los recuerdos guardados allí. No habría nada interesante, pero quería ver sus fotos con Tea antes de su separación definitiva.

Hojeaba; pasaba hoja tras hoja observando cada imagen plasmada en aquellas fotos de tanto tiempo atrás. Vio a Joey, Tristan, Tea, incluso a Serenity, la hermana menor de Joey a la cual era casi imposible verla ya que vivía en otra ciudad.

El gozo creció en su interior ante los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos. Momentos que ahora eran imborrables, pero comrpobó que el dolor de haber de perdido a Tea había desaparecido por completo.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Yugi miraba con detalle cada foto. Finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en una muy distinta a las demás fotografías. Era la misma foto que días atrás había hallado en su buró; solitaria, como si la quisiera tener muy cerca de él.

Puso atención a la imagen de la foto. No acostumbraba a tomarse fotos solo, además en la imagen había suficiente espacio para otra persona al lado suyo. Inmediatamente, al enfocar fijamente su mirada en su retrato, una sensación de calidez mezclada con amor, dulzura, tristeza y dolor se apoderó de él y llenó su espíritu de un éxtasis tan profundo que casi pudo sentir que no provenía de este mundo, sino de otro lugar más alejado del suyo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante lo que presenciaron sus ojos. La figura de un chico parecido a él se fue vislumbrando poco a poco; tenía rasgos más severos y un semblante mucho más frío que el suyo, pero irradiaba paz, amor y fraternidad al mismo que congoja y pesar. Yugi no alcanzaba a comprender qué pasaba. Veía la borrosa imagen del chico de cabellos tricolores semejante a él, pero no lo reconocía. ¿Quién podía ser?

De repente, para su sorpresa, un nombre pasó por su mente como un rayo en el cielo.

-Yami…

El sonido de aquel nombre que emanó de sus labios, entró por sus oídos y atravesó no sólo su cuerpo físico, sino también su alma. Un peso extraño cayó sobre él envolviéndolo en una sábana de ese sentimiento que durante tanto tiempo mendigó sin cesar: amor. ¡Qué tontería más grande la de mendigar amor! El amor nace, no se mendiga. Fue tardo para comprender ese mensaje que le dio su otro yo; porque justo en esos momentos, por unos cuantos segundos, las memorias de aquellos días del otro lado del espejo volvieron. Y pudo ver de nuevo a Yami en sus recuerdos, recordando todo lo vivido.

En una visión rápida, cada instante vivido con Yami pasó de nuevo en su mente y corazón; como rayos, como fotografías pasando rápidamente.

Una vez que sus recuerdos habían cobrado vida de nuevo, Yugi estaba tan pasmado que no se movía de su sitio. Sus ojos amatistas estaban abiertos de par en par, sin poder cerrarse. Inesperadamente, unas gruesas gotas de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre la foto donde aún permanecía la borrosa figura de Yami. Con sus hombros temblando y los gemidos brotando desde su garganta, Yugi abrazó con amor ese único y especial recuerdo de la persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

-Yami…

Su amor por él mismo; el afecto que sentía por su misma persona. Quien no se amaba a sí mismo, no podía amar a los demás. Esa fue la gran lección que le dejó el espejo mágico.

-Mi querido Yami.

Esbozó una sonrisa tierna mientras miraba, aún con lágrimas, el retrato de él con Yami. La foto había recobrado la imagen original tal cual había sido tomada anteriormente. Los dos jóvenes de cabellos tricolores lucían con su encanto natural en medio del hermoso jardín que los rodeaba. Otra vez, la figura de Yami comenzó a desvanecerse y Yugi supo que sus recuerdos se irían de nuevo.

Volvió a sonreír y fue en ese preciso instante que tomó una difícil decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Donde quiera que estuviera la dimensión de Yami, ya había encontrado una nueva respuesta sobre el tema del asunto pendiente que debía resolver.

.

.

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaban y la música de órgano se podía escuchar saliendo del interior del edificio. La multitud estaba sentada en diferentes lugares observando a la feliz pareja que realizaba sus votos matrimoniales. Cuando llegó al marco de la entrada, Yugi miró adentró y localizó a su abuelo casi en primera fila mirando a la pareja de novios. No podía llegar hasta allá sin ser visto, así que se sentó muy cerca de la entrada en un espacio donde no molestaba a nadie. Enfocó su atención en el altar.

-Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos y gritos de gozo mientras los dos esposos se besaban en frente de todos. Yugi los miraba sin apartar sus ojos de encima de ellos. El matrimonio cruzó el altar hacia la salida seguidos del júbilo de los presentes. De pronto, la felicidad que Tea sentía se esfumó como agua que fluye al reconocer desde su lugar a Yugi. Bajó la mirada tratando de disimular con su marido, Seto Kaiba, y evitar que este descubriera a Yugi. El pequeño de cabellos tricolores sólo le dedicó una mirada complacida. Admiraba la belleza de Tea vestida de novia.

.

.

El gran salón estaba lleno de gente perteneciente a la clase social alta mezclada con la clase media. Todos hablaban sin parar de temas sobre su interés personal. Yugi seguía mirando a la pareja de esposos platicando de negocios con los socios de KC. Incluso Kaiba le parecía que se había arreglado de forma especial, se veía radiante de felicidad al lado de Tea.

Repentinamente, Yugi sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¡Yugi! ¡Viniste al fin!

Solomon Moto estaba anonadado de que su nieto accediera a presentarse en tal evento. Especialmente porque él sabía que Yugi había estado enamorado de Tea por mucho tiempo.

-Tenía que hacerlo.-respondió Yugi sin darle importancia a su presencia ni a la boda en sí.

Con la mirada, localizó a Joey y los demás que estaban reunidos en una gran mesa platicando sobre lo acontecido.

-Esperábamos que vinieras. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

-Más adelante, abuelo. Ahora necesito hablar con alguien.

El abuelo sopesó lo dicho y entendió lo que pasaba. Frunció el ceño, pero no le quedó de otra más que dejar al chico solo. Yugi se concentró en Tea, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, hasta que la chica volteó a verlo directamente.

.

.

El salón de bodas era un gran edificio con un jardín extenso donde había varias mesas circulares y personas de diferentes clases sociales comían, bebían y platican contentos con la celebración. El balcón tenía una vista hermosa al mar, permitiendo mirar las montañas y también el jardín.

-Sí que es bello este lugar que escogieron para casarse.

Tea se sintió incómoda con el comentario de Yugi. Se removió en su sitio, jugando con sus dedos mientras esperaba, nerviosa, a que Yugi hablara.

-En realidad fue Kaiba el que lo escogió.-habló finalmente.

El pequeño sonrió de lado. Giró hacía Tea y la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

-Gra…gracias.

Fue de esa forma que sintió los nervios de Tea.

-No te sientas incómoda. Sólo quería desearte lo mejor.

La joven abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa ante lo dicho por el chico.

-Yugi ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero desearte un feliz matrimonio. Deseo con todo mi corazón que estés feliz al lado de Kaiba y que puedan estar juntos siempre en las buenas y en las malas.

Tea creyó que sus oídos la engañaban. Que estaba equivocada. Yugi no podía hablar en serio.

-Yugi…yo no…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.

Tea estaba anonadada.

-El que lo nuestro no funcionara no es motivo para que termine nuestra amistad ni que no pueda mandarte mis buenos deseos.

El corazón de Tea se comprimió. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

-Yugi…

-Sé que no me amaste de la misma forma que yo te amé, pero si tu corazón está con otro hombre, sólo me queda decirte que quiero lo mejor para ti. También te pido que no te sientas mal por nada. Vive tu matrimonio al máximo.

Los labios de Tea temblaron. Esforzándose por articular palabra y decirle a Yugi sus sentimientos. Que la perdonara, que lamentaba no haber correspondido, como era debido, a su amor, pero que Kaiba ganó su corazón.

Con su dedo, Yugi limpió el rostro de Tea evitando que derramara lágrimas.

-Baja con Kaiba. Te está esperando.

Señaló abajo. Tea miró en la dirección indicada por su amigo. Kaiba miraba a su alrededor buscándola con la mirada sin éxito.

-Te quiere mucho ese hombre.-dijo Yugi y sus miradas se conectaron-Cuida de tu esposo y dale todo el amor que guarda tu corazón para él. Nunca niegues tus sentimientos por nada del mundo.

Tea no estaba segura de sí era correcto ponerse feliz o llorar de compasión y ternura ante el apoyo que Yugi le brindaba sin reproche. Le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, tras lo cual se marchó caminando para reunirse con su marido.

Yugi la siguió con la mirada y vio cómo su querida Tea se encontraba con su esposo. La pareja se abrazó ignorando a los presentes que posaron sus ojos sobre ellos. Kaiba besó en la boca a Tea en un gesto lleno de amor mientras ella le correspondía igualmente.

El pequeño Yugi sonrió complacido de ver a su amiga feliz. Él también estaba regocijado por ella. Su alma estaba en paz; no había tristeza, ni dolor por haber perdido a esa chica que tanto amó en su pasado.

Levantó su mirada al cielo, contemplando la belleza del azul claro que cubría esa fiesta de ricos.

No recordaba nada, no estaba seguro de qué había pasado; sólo sabía que en su interior algo había cambiado y que sus penas anteriores estaban muertas junto con ese desprecio y odio que sentía por él mismo.

Se amaba, conocía su valor y no permitiría que una situación externa destruyera ese afecto que sentía por su propia persona. Igualmente, comprendía que si Tea no lo había amado como él la quiso, eso no significaba que estaba solo ni que no podría volver a amar a alguien ni a ser amado.

Sonrió al cielo. Sabiendo, desde el fondo de su corazón, que en alguna parte del mundo estaba la persona que en verdad sería para él y que ahora que se conocía mejor y se amaba por ser él, podría darle ese mismo sentimiento a aquella persona especial.

Porque el amor comienza por uno mismo para lograr darlo a los demás.

FIN

 **Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, que la seleccionaron en favoritos, follow, etc. Deseo que la hayan disfrutado y espero nos veamos pronto en más fanfics de Yugioh.  
**

 **Ayelen Rock: Alguna vez he pensado en publicar en Amor Yaoi, pero no tiene caso porque, efectivamente, no soy de escribir mucho sobre el género. Lo siento mucho, pero no presto mis obras, jijijiji. Me alegra que te gustara, espero hayas disfrutado el final.**

 **Regina D'Inverno: Lo malo de cuando son historias cortas es que debes recortar mucho, por eso no se vieron grandes detalles. KaibaxTea es mi OTP Crash de ahí que salgan mucho en mis historias; me agradó poner la boda de ellos. Pues, mi idea es que Yami continua siendo pareja de Tea en su mundo y Yugi buscara otro amor. ¿Quién será? jijijiji.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love** **:** **Tendré que ver el capítulo 24 de la serie. Se me enredaron las cosas más que de costumbre. ¿Sabes? Me asombra como eres de intuitiva con mis historias n.n A ver qué opinión me das del final.**


End file.
